Scarlett Secrets
by StardustChaser2012
Summary: Captain Scarlett was one of the greatest female pirates in the seven seas. After a brush with the East India Trading Company, she now finds herself drowning her sorrows in Tortuga. Missing her crew and her dignity she is surprised when a certain Sparrow returns into her life, starting her on a journey to retrieve the Black Pearl, her honour and her life. OC (SEQUEL UP!)
1. Chapter 1- An Old Friend

'Tortuga?' Asked Will.

'Tortuga' smirked Jack.

It was a gloomy night and a small breeze was carrying the two men towards the island that was Tortuga. A sanctuary for sin, the only place in the Caribbean where you could drink away the day, and love all through the night. Tales of the port had spread far and wide and all sorts of fallen men fled to the isle, trying to forget their old life, and create a new. Will stared out into the mist, trying to see what dangers lurked ahead; he knew a place Jack was so fond of would most likely be hell for Will. He shook his head, clearing away any anxious thoughts and focused on the task at hand, saving his beloved Elizabeth.

The ship manoeuvred round some large jagged rocks before entering an enclosed lagoon where the glow of Tortuga ventured ever closer. As the Interceptor ported, the stench of alcohol and filth filled the young boy's nose, and he flinched away. 'Don't flinch boy, this may just be the greatest port on the earth, plus you can get yourself a girl and forget that Eleanor girl'

'Her name is Elizabeth' said Will through gritted teeth; the subject was clearly a sensitive one.

'Ah yes, Lizzie. I like Lizzie better, Eleanors are always awful in the sack, trust me'. Will made a disgusted face then followed the mad pirate onto the shore. They stepped onto the docks and were greeted by the sound of gunfire, loud music, and the hollers of some poor man being dragged by a carriage. As the scene unfolded in front of the pair, Jack sighed and said 'It is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, Savvy?' The look on the young man's face clearly displayed his disagreement with the Pirate but he decided to let him go on. 'So, what'd you think?', Will looked around at the many whores, with makeup caked upon their face so much it actually had lumps, the men on the floor gulping down the pouring rum, clearly having the time of their lives.

'It'll linger' was the only agreeable reply Will could muster.

'I tell ya mate, if every town were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted'

'Well except that one' Will stated as he saw out of the corner of his eye, one drunken pirate being carried onto the docks and thrown into the sea below. Jack shrugged and made his way over to a red-headed woman, who didn't seem all too happy to see him. When Will looked back at the party to his right who worked together to throw the man off the docks he saw that they had left the docks, but the pirate had not resurfaced. The uneasy feeling in Will urged him to go help the man; he didn't want someone to die just because they had drunk too much. Before he knew it, he was racing toward the sand and preparing himself to wade in the water until he found the pirate, but as he approached the shoreline the figure burst out of the water, and began to stumble towards land. Will could see the man coughing and spluttering, unable to walk straight from the mixture of shock and drunkenness, 'Are you alright?' shouted Will, but the figure didn't reply. He made it to the shore at the same time as the man, who muttered a 'fine' then collapsed on the ground. As Will took a closer look at the pirate, he saw that this wasn't a man, but a woman.

Confused, Will looked at her clothing, she wore tight black trousers with black boots which climbed to just under her knees, with a white flowing shirt on top. The neckline was in a triangle shape, with the smaller gap at her neck, and the two wider points to the gaps between her shoulder and her side with the wide bottom across her chest so a little cleavage was shown. The boy couldn't figure out how he didn't notice her femininity before, she had long platinum hair which was tied into a side plait with some loose strands highlighting her face. Even soaking wet, Will could still make out her beauty, she reminded him of Elizabeth in her features, but still she didn't compare. He wondered what she was doing in Tortuga, and why she was incredibly drunk, just as the woman's breathing started to regulate, he was greeted by Jack who had a red mark growing on his cheek.

'Come on boy, we've got things to do, people to find, women to-'

'Jack, she's just collapsed you can't just leave her'

'She?' Jack asked confused, as he stepped closer to the girl lying on the floor. As he bent down to look closer, the girl's eyes fluttered open, and simultaneously both pirates screamed, jumping away from each other. Looking at the panting girl on the floor, a spark of realisation seemed to strike Jack and he stepped closer again, 'Scarlett?'

'Jack?' she exclaimed, clearly shocked at seeing the man again, last time she had seen him was soon before the disaster that ruined her life. Recognising her old friend she exhaled deeply and threw her head back to the sand.

She groaned, 'Great'


	2. Chapter 2- Tales and Taverns

'Aren't you happy to see me love?' asked Jack, with his signature smirk on full display

'Would I've never been more unhappy be a sufficient answer?' groaned Scarlett, her head was in a spin and hurting like hell.

'Oh darlin' I'm pleased I make you feel that way' Scarlett rolled her eyes as Jack continued 'Look, I have a proposition for you, you help me find Gibbs and gather a crew so I can go after the Pearl'

Her eyebrows furrowed trying to understand Jack's idea, 'You're planning to take the Pearl? Jack, did that island sun melt your brain? Barbossa would never give it up to you'

'On the contrary love I have a plan, so if you help me with this part of the plan, I will make sure that your part in this part of the plan does not go unnoticed, you can have a drink, not sleep on the ground, if you play your part in this part of the plan well. Savvy?' Everyone was looking at Jack as if he was insane, each cog moving in their heads was practically in plain view, as they both stared into deep space, comprehending what Jack actually meant.

'Wow my head hurts far too much to listen to those rants again, I'll just say yes.' Said Scarlett, wiping the sea water from her face. After agreeing she earned a smile from Jack, and he held out his hand so she could get up. Just as she started to get up Jack was called by a blonde woman who caused him to let go of Scarlett and send her back to the cold sand. She landed with a thud, which by the look on her face hurt her head more.

'Who is she?' the woman asked jealously.

'What?' replied the Captain, which earned him a hard slap on the cheek, re-illuminating the red mark from earlier. He was snapped out of hit daze by the laughter and sniggering of Scarlett and Will, 'Oi, stop dallying about we have a job to do, get off that sand or I'll leave you there'. Scarlett stood up and started walking with Jack and Will towards Tortuga. 'Thank you darlin''

Scarlett quickly spun around to Jack 'don't call me darlin' or I'll use that pistol to castrate you'. She turned back around and continued walking.

Jack smirked and said 'I love it when you talk dirty'

The group eventually made it to a pig sty, the last place they were going to look, and found Gibbs, an old friend of Jacks. Gibbs was always a superstitious man, who worried about the consequences of every action. His traditional views were seen as endearing in a way, and he did act as a father figure to the rest of his old crews, being at least a few years older. Yet, here he is, lying on a fat pig with a stench coming from him that could even make the rats run away. Jack soon picked up a nearby bucket of water and threw it on the old man; Scarlett felt a pang of sympathy for the man, considering it was close to what just happened to her. 'Curse ya for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot' shouted Gibbs, clearly furious at being awakened by Jack. 'Mother's love, Jack. You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck'

'Ah but fortunately I know how to counter it, the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink, the man who was sleeping drinks it whilst listening to a proposition, from the man who did the waking'

'Jack, again with the rants.' Said Scarlett, holding her head in her hands, her hangover still not diminishing.

'Aye, that'll about do it' said Gibbs as he made his way towards the group; Will took his chance to throw another bucket at him. 'Blast I'm already awake!' the man now drenched in water hollered.

'That was for the smell' explained Will.

After contemplating Will's actions she decided it was a 'Fair point'. The group then made their way to a nearby tavern, different from the one Scarlett was just thrown out of, as Jack wasn't in the mood for a fight, neither was Scarlett who in her state of half drunkenness, half sobriety would more likely hurt herself with a sword than an attacker. Will had his arm around her waist, helping her walk in a straight line without falling over, whilst Jack eagerly sped towards the tavern to tell Gibbs his proposal about the Pearl.

Just as they were approaching the door of the tavern, Scarlett felt an all too familiar feeling in her stomach. It growled before pushing the sickly liquid up her throat, Scarlett quickly clenched her stomach and threw up onto the dirt below. Luckily, she didn't hit anyone; she held her hand on the wall for support while listening to Jack's disgust 'ew, that's not nice.' He walked to Scarlett and put a hand on her back 'Listen love, we'll go inside while you bring back up all the rum you owe that tavern. I'll leave the whelp with you.' He clicked his fingers at Will and instantly disappeared into the Faithful Bride.

A couple of minutes later Scarlett's stomach had settled and Will decided this would be the moment to expel all his curiosity about the girl 'So, why were they throwing you off the pier before?'

'Well, drinking copious amounts of rum every day sort of dulls the voice in your head reminding you, you have no money. And when the tavern staff came to collect, they found out that fact, and threw me out. It was some gentlemen trying to get into the girl's bed who threw me into the sea. I guess it was something that impressed them because I haven't seen 'em since.' Replied Scarlett, still panting from throwing up.

Will continued, 'How come you have no money, and why would you drink that much anyway? Rum is vile.'

'It may be vile to you but it does just what I require'

'And what's that?'

'I need to forget' she paused. 'But every time I wake up, the memory's still there and so I drink again' she shivered, the mix of cold air and sea water on her skin made the girl freezing. She looked around and saw a passed out man on the floor, she took his long coat off him and wrapped it around herself.

Will saw how fragile she looked, clearly a life of little food and constant drinking was disagreeing with her, he wanted to be a hero and return her to a safe home but it didn't seem like she had one. 'Do you not have a life outside of Tortuga?' he asked.

'I used to, had a ship, a crew, all the money we could plunder.' She looked down as her emerald-green eyes glossed over 'But a while ago, we had just split up in a town in England, stealing Knicks and knacks from everywhere, but the company caught sight of the ship and started searching for us. The boys sailed away without me, and that's when I lost my ship and crew.' Scarlett felt bad for lying to the boy, but she couldn't even admit it to herself what really happened that day. Just as Will was beginning to think of more questions Jack emerged with Gibbs.

'We have an accord. We'll have a crew by morning' the pirate captain smiled.


	3. Chapter 3- Memories

'You feelin' better darlin'?' the scowl he received from Scarlett reminded him of her threat 'love?' she tilted her head down, with an expression which read, _really?_ 'Captain?' she scoffed and a small smile grew across her face. 'Ah, I knew I'd do it eventually.' He turned to Will and Gibbs and ordered them to go back to the ship for the night and get a good sleep; the events tomorrow would need full attention from all parties involved. 'Scar and I are going to take a walk'.

The two walked from Tortuga to the beach, where Jack sat himself down and pulled out a bottle of rum purchased from the tavern. Scarlett sat beside him and stared out at the sea. 'I spend most of my nights here, looking at the waves and wishing I could join them. Join you, again'

'You know love, when I was Captain of the Pearl, and you were the 'cabin boy', I would sail to all these prissy places which were in fact completely pointless. Just 'cause I knew you'd like 'em.' Scarlett smiled and looked down; when she looked back she was staring straight into Jack's eyes. 'You know how frustrating it was, not being able to have you for me own? The amount of tavern girls I had to s-'

'JACK!' the pair laughed, recalling the days of their youth on the Black Pearl. 'I missed the Pearl' she sighed, still in close proximity to Jack.

'I missed you' He smiled and moved his face closer to hers.

She smiled, mirroring his actions 'Ah very witty'

'That's me love', the gap between their lips was almost non-existent, the heat between them burning hotter than the Caribbean sun. Closer, closer and- 'Wait.' Jack moved back, 'you were on the Pearl.'

'Yes, I thought we'd established that'

'When I was mutinied upon.' Scarlett seemed to realise he was telling the truth, as her once confident demeanour shattered into shame. 'You were on Barbossa's side' her head shot up to him, as he jumped up and started to walk away in a rage.

'Jack, wait!' shouted Scarlett, after the raging man. Jack then spun around to face his old friend. 'I didn't take his side, I tried to warn you but he kept giving me tasks' she paused 'Jack, I wouldn't do that to you' She looked at the ground whilst rubbing her arm 'Please, I-I have nowhere else to go…'

Jack felt a pang of sympathy for the girl, which was rare in his macho character. He looked at Scarlett; he had always found her beautiful. Although, that all disappeared when she allowed him to be mutinied upon, back on the Black Pearl, taking Barbossa's side. 'No, you did' he replied

'Jack, please.' Jack turned away and started to walk away, the memories coming back of his mutiny by all the people he trusted. 'Jack!' she hollered. He wasn't going to back down, and continued to stalk away to the ship, not sparing a glance back at the girl. Scarlett was left on the streets of Tortuga, no money for a bed, or food. She walked back to the centre of Tortuga and tried to find a private alleyway or somewhere she could safely sleep, she remembered the forest surrounding Tortuga was always empty with plenty of shelter. She hugged the long coat closer to her chest, the cold night air drifting through her as if she didn't exist; her hair had dried so she didn't risk dying of cold.

Walking through the streets of Tortuga she avoided eye contact with anyone and headed towards the forest. Just as she rounded a corner on the main road she caught sight of the men who had thrown her off the pier, she quickly decided to turn left down a dark alley. She had her trusty sword in her belt just in case she ran into trouble which was inevitable in Tortuga. Suddenly, she heard glass being broken nearby; she couldn't see anyone in the dark alley, barely her own hands. Her heart rate quickened as if it was beating out of her chest, she was in no state to fight with a sword, but nobody else knew that. A pair of arms snaked around her waist, 'Hello darlin', what you doing in an alleyway, all…alone?' She struggled against his hold but he was too strong, she used this to her advantage and jumped up, kicking her legs back against his knees, forcing them both to the ground. He screamed in pain, she could have easily broken something; she scrambled to her feet and got out her sword. Just as she got up two other men appeared out of nowhere, clearly working with the man on the ground.

One wrapped his arm around her neck, choking her and causing her to drop her sword; she was clawing at his arm hoping to get some amount of air into her lungs. The last man picked up Scarlett's sword and approached her and just before he could stab her, her flailing legs kicked him in the chin, knocking him unconscious. This caused the man to loosen his grip and she was able to bend over, throwing him over her head and onto the ground, losing him as a threat as well.

She looked around to find the other man, he was no longer on the floor, she thought he had fled and so she relaxed a bit and caught her breath. She thanked the lord she wasn't hurt, just some mild bruising on her neck, as she bent down to pick up her sword she was met with a swift kick to the head. She was flung against the wall, her body slid down to the floor, the world was spinning and she felt a warm liquid oozing down her face. It dripped into her mouth and she tasted copper, blood. The world was turning to black when she faintly heard someone say 'Now, that's not very nice, mate' and a painful screech from the attacking man. She felt arms go under her legs and back and lift her up, the last this she saw were deep, brown, eyes.


	4. Chapter 4- A New Day

'Urgh, what happened, where am I?' groaned Scarlett her world spinning, she looked around and saw she was in a cabin, with blaring sunlight coming through the windows. She observed that the ship looked like a navy ship, the logo of the company practically burnt into the wood at every angle. She was sat on a large bed with expensive sheets and candles surrounding it, there was a large bay window to her left which showed the Pirate that she was still safely in Tortuga and hadn't been kidnapped. Scarlett raised her right hand to the scar forming on her head where she had been kicked last night, it no longer bled and had scabbed over, but it still hurt like no tomorrow.

'Ah you're awake, welcome to my ship love' said Jack, standing in the doorway and leaning on the frame with a smirk on his face. Jack was proud of himself saving the girl, and he was hoping he'd get something in return. Even though he was angry at Scarlett she always had a reason for doing something, and kept her secrets to herself, despite of her betrayal Jack decided that their history was too close to destroy and saved the girl from an early grave.

Scarlett held back a smile at the tanned pirate, his shirt fitted tightly to his chiselled body and he looked like a Greek god, but this moment was short as her pride came shooting back in 'Why did you help me Jack I was doing fine' she scowled, mortified that she couldn't even fight off drunken men.

'You were nearly unconscious with a sword five feet from your chest love' he stated

The childish qualities in the pair started to shine, and they fought like siblings. 'I could have had a plan' Scarlett tried in a childish tone

'Did you?'

She hesitated 'Of course I did'. Jack gave her a look which screamed _really? _ He almost mimicked their past encounter in Tortuga, the two were more alike than they cared to realise. Scarlett swallowed her pride and truthfully said 'No'

Jack started to strut towards the bed where the girl was sitting, a mischievous glint in his eyes; he put his arms on either side of her and bent down to her level. 'Admit it, you needed me'

'I did not!'

'You needed me love, and you'll have to square with that someday'

'Well tell me when the opportunity arises'

'Don't worry I will' Jack had a victorious smirk on his face which urged Scarlett to deliver the final blow.

'Cause I want to wave at it as it passes by' she laughed at Jack's beaten face. Just as he was about to retort, Gibbs entered the room.

'Jack, the new crew is ready and waitin' on the docks' said the old man.

'Ah perfect' He stood up and held out his hand to Scarlett. 'Want some entertainment love?'

After Scarlett and Jack exited the Cabin they were met by Will who smiled at Scarlett and greeted her good morning when she arrived next to him, his polite upbringing showing against the lack of manners everyone else possessed. Jack was hurried away by Gibbs who was clearly proud of his crew gathering, Will and Scarlett quickly followed suit. As they arrived on deck they saw a long line of men of every shape and size possible. Knowing she wasn't part of this event, Scarlett took to sitting on a nearby barrel and watching Jack judge his crew. Gibbs then spoke up and started the introductions, 'Feast your eyes Captain, all of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt and crazy to boot.'

They walked along the line, looking at each individual and they stopped in front of a small man, practically the size of a dwarf, he may have looked small but the scowl on his face told anyone to be scared of him. Will, still unimpressed spoke up and sarcastically asked 'So this is your able bodied crew?'

Jack ignored the whelp and continued along the line, stopping again in front of an old sailor with a blue parrot on his shoulder, 'You Sailor'

'Cotton, sir' introduced Gibbs

'Mr Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?' He stared at the man, as the sailor responded with a confused look to Mr Gibbs. 'Mr Cotton! Answer me' Jack was clearly annoyed he was being ignored.

'He's a mute sir, poor devil had his tongue cut out' said Gibbs. Mr Cotton opened his mouth to prove Gibbs' point and it was true, the sailor only had a little stub left, Jack, clearly disgusted made sure that his tongue was still there. Scarlet scoffed at Jack, he could always make her laugh without even trying. Gibbs continued, 'so he trained the parrot to talk for him'

'How on earth did he manage that?' asked Scarlett.

'No-one's yet figured how' replied Gibbs.

Wanting an answer, Jack proceeded to talk to the parrot. 'Mr Cotton's parrot, same question'

'Jack a parrot won't be able to understand you' pointed out Scarlett.

The parrot squawked and said 'Wind in the sails, wind in the sails'. The reply prompted Jack to turn around at Scarlett with his arms open, letting her know that she was completely wrong, anyone could understand him. She shook her head and resumed her position of being quiet and basking in the sun.

'Mostly we figure that means yes.' Explained Gibbs.

'Course it does!' Jack turned to Will, 'Satisfied?'

The young boy clearly wasn't, 'well you've proved they're mad.'

'And what's the benefit for us?' said a female voice from further down the line. All three of them quickly turned their heads in confusion, with Scarlett standing up and joining them as they cautiously walked to a dark skinned person with a hat covering their face.

Jack took off the hat and it revealed a woman, with long black hair which was held back by a bandana, Scarlett recognised the woman as 'Anna-Maria' said Jack with a smile, only to have it slapped right off his face.

Will asked, 'I suppose you didn't deserve that one either?'

'No, that one he deserved.' Said Scarlett

'You stole my boat.' Stated Anna-Maria

'Actually' he received another slap which by the look on Jack's face hurt a lot, 'Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back to you'

'But you didn't!' she pointed out.

'You'll get another one!' he explained.

'I will' she said.

'A better one' said Will, his words repeated by Jack as if he was the parrot. 'That one' Will pointed to the Interceptor, which was quick thinking as he knew Jack was going after the Black Pearl. Jack confusedly asked which ship he was talking about then eventually, seeing his line of thought agreed and asked the crew if they agreed to sail, sparking a cheer of 'Aye's and they all started walking back to the ship.

Scarlett saw that everyone was leaving and instead of following decided to stay on the docks, she had no place back at sea, all it held for her were bad memories, and a limit on the rum. 'Jack, I can't come?'

'And why not? No-one sees a woman as bad luck except for Gibbs'

'It's not that Jack, I've lost all my honour, my crew, my ship, my dignity. What's left for me at sea?'

'If you come with me, I will ensure that you get all those things back, by you helping me get the Black Pearl, you can have the Interceptor, and by having the interceptor you'll have a crew. And by having a crew, you're a captain again with honour. Anna-Maria can live without her own ship. Savvy?'

Scarlett didn't flinch; she was seriously damaged by the past events and didn't know if anything could change that. Jack continued, 'Plus, I won't take no for an answer anyway so you can come the easy way or the hard way?' he saw the reluctance in Scarlett's face and decided she was choosing the hard way, he bent down and picked her up, flinging her over his shoulder and marching to the waiting ship.

As the scene came to an end, all the inhabitants of Tortuga could hear, was Scarlett's laughter echoing through the valleys, as she started the journey of her lifetime.


	5. Chapter 5- First day on the Interceptor

**I dont know if I need a disclaimer, but here goes!**

**I do not own POTC or any characters/plot affiliated with it. I only own Scarlett my OC :)**

**ENJOY! -StardustChaser2012**

* * *

Scarlett awoke on the Interceptor, she had found herself tossing and turning all night so she never got a good sleep. Her dreams were mainly filled with nightmares since her last encounter in England; the authorities were not exactly gentle when arresting her. She rubbed her head, wincing when she felt her scar, and continued to feel her hair. Her back ached; she'd forgotten how uncomfortable the crew decks were. She quickly undid the knot which held her hair together and proceeded to put it back into place. Grabbing her sword, (Jack had returned it to her after the fight), she made her way up the stairs to the top deck, the sun warmed her pale skin and the breeze made her feel alive. She'd missed the smell of the sea, the sound of the waves, but she definitely didn't miss the sleeping arrangements. Seeing Will, she walked over to him and said 'Goodness, I'd forgotten about sleeping on ships, I got a better night's sleep on the streets of Tortuga, bet this is a change from the luxury of Port Royal?'

He smiled and said, 'Well, I wasn't part of the wealthy class, I was a blacksmith or a blacksmith's apprentice'

'Ah really? Did you make that sword?' inquired Scarlett, looking at the gleaming metal he sported on his left side.

Will was shocked at her interest, he guessed that he was just used to being inferior to people like Governor Swann and Elizabeth. 'Yes I did actually, I've been practising for years as an apprentice for Mr Brown, and he practically raised me.'

'What happened to your real family?' asked the girl.

'My mother died in England and my father was a-'he hesitated, remembering his earlier argument with Jack on this subject, 'a sailor, Bill Turner?'

'Your father was Bootstrap Bill Turner? Wow, last time I saw him was on the Pearl. You look just like him'

Will scoffed, 'everyone keeps saying that yes, what about your family?'

'My family? Er, there's not much to tell, I can't remember them.' Sensing young William's confusion and interest, she decided to continue. 'When I was very young, I ran away, didn't want to be part of a stuffy upper class family, so I took to a row-boat and never returned. '

'How did you survive in a row boat?'

'Well, I nearly didn't, just about when my supplies had run out, a large ship with black sails passed by and picked me up. I didn't know until a few days later that they were pirates, but they looked after me and made me the 'Cabin Boy'. Hence how I ended up on the Pearl, and met Jack.'

'So, you can't remember your own family, nothing at all?'

'Well, I remember my mother died in childbirth, my father was still alive… and I think… I had a sister of some sort, or a brother? I just can't remember. Not even my last name. The crew of the Pearl became my family, and when I got my crew they pretty much became my world.' A moment passed whilst her story sunk in, sensing the mood had dropped dramatically, she thought she could have some fun, 'so, are you going to show me that sword in action or not?'

Will stood up and smiled 'I wouldn't want to fight a-'

Scarlett cut in, 'A what? A girl? Come on show me what you've got Turner.' She pulled out her sword in a playful fashion and readied herself for sparring. Will laughed and brought out his sword, the two circled each other, both with bright smiles on their faces. Suddenly, Scarlett lunged at Will but was quickly blocked. The swords kept clanging off of each other, the pair were running around the ship, attacking and dodging, they were evenly matched. That is, until Will made one last lunge at Scarlett, who circled her sword around his and lifted up, it made his sword fly across the deck whilst she twisted her leg behind his knee. Will quickly fell backwards, slamming down onto the wood below, Scarlett joining him onto one knee with her sword pointed at his neck. 'I win, Mr Turner' she smiled and got up, holding out her hand to William, who was gracious in defeat. Both looked at each other laughing and panting, when a hand touched Scarlett's shoulder.

'Look love, if you're going to fight someone' he pulled out his sword. 'Fight someone good, or in my case, unbelievably attractive and good' he smirked, as did Scarlett who turned around and began to spar with Jack. Needless to say he was a lot better than Will, but she knew to expect anything from Jack, being a Pirate and all. As the sparring commenced, they were both running round, jumping on top of barrels, swinging round the mast and getting hotter and more out of breath the more they fought. Scarlett tried the move which helped her beat William, but the force of Jack also bringing his sword up caused both swords to speed across the deck. Thinking quickly both went into a rough-house position and started to struggle against one another, Jack tripped up Scarlett but they both fell onto the floor. Scarlett was lying on her back, whilst Jack was on his knees, straddling her so she couldn't fight back. 'I think I win, Miss Scarlett.

Being a sore loser, Scarlett quickly thought to push-off the floor, causing Jack to fall to the side and Scarlett echoed his position on top of her. 'Try again, Sparrow.' Jack then rolled her over again, the crew sniggering at the couple, rolling around on the floor, neither letting go. Jack thought fast and grabbed both her wrists, holding them to the ground so she couldn't move at all. She struggled, but couldn't do anything; sighing in defeat she put her head back onto the floor. 'You win this time Jack' she smiled, as did he, both staring into each other's eyes, their hearts in sync either from the fighting or attraction. The moment they shared staring into the other's soul lasted a bit too long, and both realising this suddenly broke apart and got up. Jack started proclaiming his victory to the crew, earning a cheer from the men, whilst Scarlett glanced around trying to figure out what they just shared. Jack glanced back at the girl and smiled, before returning to the wheel.

'What was that about?' asked Will as Scarlett walked over and sat on a barrel next to his.

'I don't know…' she replied. The day passed all too quickly, everyone was busy with maintaining the sail and performing their new jobs. Gibbs told stories of the deep, and his superstitions whilst Scarlett and Jack stayed away from each other, both were still confused what had happened earlier.

The night fell and the crew retired to bed, but Jack stayed up to watch the wheel. Scarlett lay in her hammock and fell asleep, she just dreamt of the sea and the new adventure she embarked upon. However the face of the man who arrested her kept flashing in her mind, she tossed and turned and eventually woke herself up. She groaned, the lack of sleep taking its effect, she climbed out of the hammock and decided to take a walk. Getting on the top deck she looked to see if she was alone and she couldn't see Jack anywhere. She leant against the side of the ship and looked at the crashing waves below, they were so hypnotizing to her and the sound lulled her into a dreamlike state of ecstasy, she did secretly adore being a pirate. She looked up at the upper deck where the wheel was; she had not been a captain for so long and so hadn't been at the helm of a ship since. Walking towards it, she ascended up the small stairs so that she was standing in place of the captain, who was nowhere to be seen. She reached out her hand and held onto one of the spokes of the wheel, feeling the hard wood beneath her fingers, every crevice or splinter and brought her other hand up, placing it on the opposite side.

As her fingers glided across it, Jack appeared from behind; 'we need to change the heading, two moves west' Scarlett jumped and removed her hands, like a child caught by its parent. 'You do it' she looked back at the wheel and raised her hands to it, but hesitated before moving it, she was so out of practice with ship work. Jack walked forward until he was directly behind her, his head moving into the space between her shoulder and her head whilst his hands snaked down her arms to her hands, holding the spokes of the wheel. His hands on top of hers, felt her warmth and by resting his head on her neck, he could feel her pulse quickening at his close proximity. Together, they moved the wheel to the new heading, even after they had finished their hands remained entwined. Scarlett turned her head to Jack, their eyes locked, and Scarlett turned in his arms so they were face to face. With his arms on either side of her body, both breathing deeply, they moved their faces closer, and closer, until their lips collided in a romantic display of built up passion. Jack then wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

They felt like the kiss would last forever, until thunder sounded, and they were blanketed by rain. The storm had well and truly started.

* * *

**A/N Hello readers! Sorry I dont know much about ships so I could be getting the terms completely wrong! Thanks for reading anyway, Please review! - StardustChaser2012**


	6. Chapter 6- Thunderous Hearts

**OK, so just a little A/N here, I'm not sure of Jack's actual age, so I think I've made him alot younger than he is. But who's really complaining? :P So yeah, it just makes the story flow better. Also, any suggestions for S/J's relationship please just PM me :)**

**Enjoy!~ StardustChaser2012**

* * *

The couple broke apart, feeling drenched by the cold rain water enveloping them. Looking up, they saw black clouds filling the sky, lightning as bright as the sun flashing, and thunder crashing louder than the waves below. Jack looked back at Scarlett, her shirt clinging to her arms as drops of water ran down her face, 'As great as that was, if we don't get the crew, we're going to sink' he said.

Scarlett pouted then removed her arms from around his neck; 'I didn't know you were a man who liked third parties involved' she winked and started walking down the stairs to the crew deck, her smile being lit up by the lightning.

Jack let out a hearty laugh when a wave crashed against the ship, sending a splash of water onto the Pirate Captain, spoiling his mood. 'Just go, quickly now. That wave's bigger than England!'

Scarlett scoffed and then continued to the deck, she started to shout at the top of her voice, 'Wake up you scurvy dogs, all hands on deck, there's a storm breaking'. All the men jumped up and stumbled about, adjusting to walking on the rocking ship. They all ran up to the top deck where large waves smashed onto the wood, and the sails coming loose from the winds. Scarlett looked at Jack who was smiling at his compass and steering the ship accordingly, he didn't seem fazed at all by the storm. The crew all ran to their stations and proceeded to tie down cannons and the ropes from the sails, Will and Scarlett saw a rope fling off its hook and they both sprinted to it. Grabbing on to the rope, the pair pulled and pulled, securing the main sail back in its place. Just as Scarlett was about to tie a knot in the rope to ensure it didn't come loose again, a large wave hurtled over the side and collided with the two, sending them both flying across the deck.

They were stopped by the other side of the ship, and so Will quickly got a hold of the rope and grabbed Scarlett's arm, helping her up. They both took the rope back to the port side and managed to fasten it, having a spare moment Will noticed Jack steering to the compasses direction and asked Scarlett the obvious question 'How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't work?'

'Yes, the compass doesn't point north' she wiped the hair out of her face and continued, 'but we're not trying to find north are we?' she smiled with Will, who was excited at the sound of this adventure, but his lingering anxiety for Miss Swann still clutched to his chest. They both saw Mr Gibbs climb the steps to the helm, and fall into the side of the ship.

'We should drop canvas sir' Gibbs shouted over the noise of the sea.

'She can hold a bit longer' said Jack, turning the wheel again.

'What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood captain?' inquired the old man

Jack thought about his answer, his head was saying _Scarlett, Scarlett, Scarlett, Catching up, Scarlett, Catching up, and Scarlett_. He decided to go with the second thought, and said 'We're catching up.'

The storm eventually subsided and the sky was once again blue, the clouds had cleared, but Jack's head was still conflicted. He made his way back to his cabin, when Scarlett burst through the door, 'my goodness, that was a bit windy wasn't it?' she laughed, but saw that Jack was just looking away from her. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck again, 'now, where were we?' she kissed his lips, the moustache tickling her as she did. Jack's conflicting mind suddenly melted away and his happiness kicked in, he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, her laughing as he did. She was lying on her back and Jack held himself on top of her, they just stared into each other's eyes. 'Did you ever think we'd be this way? She asked.

Jack exhaled and smiled, 'No, not at all, however you were about sixteen and I was when I met you.'

'Fair point, but still, I like a man with experience.' His sleeve was rolled up and Scarlett spotted the burnt P in his skin. She traced her fingers over it and asked 'Did it hurt?'

'It would have hurt more doing the wrong thing. Did he not mark you?' he asked

'No, he just said he had an interest in me, said he was sure we'd meet again and let me leave.'

'Did you meet again?'

Scarlett looked uncomfortable and replied 'I don't really want to talk about Beckett now, let's just enjoy this moment. They both smiled and brought their lips together again, each savouring the taste, the emotion, the love they shared. They came apart, and both sighed, taking in the beauty that was the other person. Scarlett started to recall the first time they shared a moment, it was when she was back on the Pearl, about 17 and Jack was 27. 'I remember once, when it was blazing hot, the ship was docked, and you stayed on board to alter the sail. You were sweating like there was no tomorrow so you took off your shirt.'

Jack smirked at the memory and got up, walking backwards with a mischievous smile on his face, 'Ah, this memory' and continued the story, 'And you appeared out of the lower decks, carrying buckets of old water from the kitchen to throw away. You were staring at me, so I asked if you wanted to help.'

Scarlett got up and walked the small steps towards Jack while she continued, 'I couldn't refuse such an offer, so I continued to climb up the mast to detach the sail. But my foot slipped and I fell off. You caught me, and just held me there' her hand snaked to his chest, over his heart 'I felt your heartbeat racing, and didn't want to let go. I said it was racing because of the hard work and the heat'

He brought his face right down so that their lips were inches apart, 'No, it was because of you.' Just as their kiss started, there was a loud knock on the door. In panic, Jack shoved Scarlett over so that she was behind the bed, unseen by the visitor. It was Gibbs, who alerted Jack that the Interceptor had entered the passage which led to the Isla De Muerta. Jack dismissed Gibbs and was greeted by a hard slap on the face. Scarlett felt quite proud she delivered a slap worthy of the prostitutes in Tortuga that Jack had angered. 'What was that for? Oh… that. Sorry, love, but would you really want Gibbs to see us?'

She nodded, 'Yeah, I'm not ready for that yet. Oh come on; let's go see the wrecks which line the Isla De Muerta' she walked enthusiastically out of the cabin and walked to the starboard side of the ship, where the crew had gathered.

'Dead men tell no tales' sang the parrot, putting a rather dreary spell over the excitement of the island. Although, this was not the first time Scarlett had been there. There were ships of all sizes, capsized, destroyed, sunk, by the deadly rocks surrounding the island. Sharks gathered in the water below them, weaving in and out of the wrecks, their sunken paradise.

'Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage.' said Gibbs to William, who looked uneasy at the sight. Jack was looking at his compass by the wheel again, whilst giving awkward looks to Mr Cotton who was looking over his shoulder.

'How is it that Jack came by that compass?' asked William to Gibbs.

Mr Gibbs replied, 'Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl.'

Will looked at Jack, who had now closed the compass from Cotton's eyes. 'What? He failed to mention he was the _captain_.' Scarlett was listening in; she didn't want anyone to reveal something she was hiding.

'Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat.'

Will turned to Scarlett and asked, 'Scarlett weren't you on the Pearl with Jack?'

She quickly replied, 'I'd left before the mutiny; I had nothing to do with it.' She thought to herself she had to stop lying to people, but she didn't want the consequences of the truth to get her.

'But I thought' said Gibbs

Scarlett again jumped in sharply saying, 'don't go off point here, Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly.'

It was Mr Gibbs' turn to jump in, he loved telling folklore tales. 'But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate.'

'Barbossa.' Said William, he then asked 'How did Jack get off the island?

Gibbs continued 'Well, I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft.'

'He roped a couple of sea turtles?' sarcastically asked Will.

'Hard to believe isn't it? But it is true' said Scarlett, happy the conversation had changed course.

'What did he use for rope?' asked Will, this silenced the group; nobody was quite sure how Jack managed to get rope. Then suddenly they felt a presence behind them, looking up it was Jack, who had clearly been listening to the conversation.

'Human hair...from my back. Let go of the anchor!' said the captain. The crew echoed him and let down the anchor. 'Young Mr Turner and I are to go ashore.'

'What? What about me?' asked Scarlett, clearly outraged she wasn't involved in the rescue.

Jack came up to her and whispered in her ear, 'Are you really up to facing the old crew?' Scarlett considered it and she really wasn't ready, so she nodded it ok for Jack and Will to go ashore.

'What if the worst should happen?' She asked.

He rubbed her arm and said, 'Keep to the code.'

* * *

**OOOOO so it's heating up now and they're getting closer as a couple. Plus, what will happen on the island? What will happen when Scarlett meets the old crew again? **

**You'll have to WAIT AND SEE :DDDD**

**Please review!~ StardustChaser2012**


	7. Chapter 7- The Battle Begins

**A/N again, I don't own anything but Scarlett.**

**I was really emotional when writing this, I dont know why... maybe it's just me haha**

**Also some things I would like to point out about this chapter,**

**1) I don't like Elizabeth, so she may seem to be annoying and get comments thrown at her, but yeah, I really don't like her.**

**2) I have altered who says some things in the actual scripted scenes towards the end, but I do know I've done this.**

**3) Scarlett has plenty more secrets, I assure you ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Be safe.' She whispered, her eyes glazing over with worry, she knew what the crew would do to him if he was caught. She never usually worried when the crew left on a mission, but with Jack her chest ached, she was either out of practice of being a Pirate Captain, or she was falling in love.

Jack turned back to the crew just before he went down the ladder to the longboat, 'Scarlett is in charge if you need to abide by the code'. He then saluted the crew and nodded in Scarlett's direction before disappearing into the boat.

Scarlett sighed and told the crew to get comfortable; they could be there for a while. She took to leaning against the wheel of the ship; it reminded her of Jack and comforted her. She put her head in her hands and exhaled deeply, it was annoying her that she was going soft and fragile. That bloody Englishman had ruined her, but she then contemplated that she was back at sea and on a rescue mission, maybe she was gaining her life back. Before she'd noticed, Mr Gibbs had plunked himself down next to her, groaning as he sat, his old bones clearly aching. He took a large swig from a bottle of rum and offered it to the girl, 'Rum?'

Scarlett looked across at the bottle but decided she was staying sober, at least for a while. 'No, I've had my fair share in Tortuga' she said, rubbing her hands to distract herself from the torments of waiting.

'You look worried Miss?' he asked.

She stopped fidgeting and brought her knees up so she could rest her arms on them. 'I'm just not used to the _waiting for the plan to go right_ phase, haven't done it since England.'

'Speaking of your old crew, I recall you lying today about the mutiny' he accused.

Her head quickly shot round to stare at the man; she wondered 'How did you know?'

'The crew of the Black Pearl are infamous, not a man alive that doesn't know of the mutiny, and not a good pirate that doesn't know you left the Pearl after the mutiny.'

Scarlett started to breathe quicker and quicker, her head spinning; she had kept so many secrets and never considered them being found out. Her secrets from the Pearl were minor compared to her later events, but still she hated having to tell them, because she usually revealed everything at once. 'I had to lie to him, I'm trying to put the past behind me. What would he think of me if I said, yes Will, I took part in the mutiny, yes Will, I let Barbossa plan it for weeks when I knew, yes I went to the Isla De muerta for the treasure.' She gasped, she basically blurted out everything about the mutiny she was trying to hide. 'Oh mother of God, you can't say anything. I had my reasons for it! And the phrase of things coming back to get you came into action, when I was mutinied myself!' she exclaimed.

The man looked shocked but suspicious at her and said, 'Why don't I believe that's true? What else are you hiding Scarlett?'

Just as she was about to reply there was a bang on the side of the ship. A boat had just come back, the crew all gathered on deck waiting for the men's arrival. The first to step, and slightly trip onto the deck was what Scarlett presumed to be this Elizabeth, she looked wet, terrified and said 'Not more pirates'

'Welcome aboard Miss Elizabeth' said Gibbs, who had joined the crew.

'Mr Gibbs?' she exclaimed, clearly she had known him when he worked for the company. Scarlett, seeing Will climb back on board, with no sign of Sparrow, quickly ran across the deck.

'Will, where be Jack?' she said, whilst finishing the last steps to meet him. Glancing at Elizabeth but returning to Will.

Will looked angry, looked Scarlett in the eyes and said, 'He fell behind' and walked away. Scarlett stared after him as he walked off with Elizabeth, she didn't know what to think. Had they killed Jack? Or just captured him? Was there a battle in there she should be helping him in? All these questions swirling round her head, but when she looked back at the crew, they were all looking at her for direction. She sighed and said to Gibbs, 'Keep to the code', Anna-Maria then began shouting out commands for the crew to prepare the ship for sail. Scarlett made her way to the helm to steer the ship out of the passage, every step towards it was like walking on glass, by taking the wheel she was once again a Pirate Captain, but at the price of Jack. When she stood in the correct place, she slowly reached her hands out for the spokes, but stopped mid-air.

'Scarlett, set the heading!' shouted Anna-Maria, obviously worried the Pearl would come after them.

Scarlett's hands started shaking and her eyes glossing over, she stammered and said 'I...I can't' and ran away from the wheel, holding her head whilst tears streamed from her eyes. She was nothing without him, she'd never felt so alone in her life. She ran into the Captain's Cabin and locked the door. Throwing herself on the bed she grabbed the pillow and brought it to her face, she lay there crying, taking in the musky scent he'd left on the bed and thinking of the happiness they shared together just the same day. She looked to his desk and saw the bottle of rum; she stood up and walked to his chair, sitting at his desk. She picked up the bottle and started to drink, not excessively, but just a small few swigs, now she had something to live for, the alcohol didn't satisfy. She stood back up, she found herself restless, and turned to the large window. In the distance she saw a charred colour ship with black sails in pursuit, the Black Pearl, 'Well that's all we need' she said, her adrenaline to save the crew kicking in, and she ran to the door, unlocked it and told the crew the Pearl was coming.

'This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean' argued Elizabeth, clearly delusional as she'd been sheltered from real sea battles all her life.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and walked to the upper deck, 'By all means, tell them that when they've caught us, princess.' Sarcastically said Scarlett, already disliking the girl's attitude, she reminded her of why she left the upper class in the first place. 'Give me the wheel' she ordered, Anna-Maria stepped aside and Scarlett started devising a plan in her head, although she was rudely interrupted by Elizabeth.

'We're shallower on the draft right?' the girl asked

Exhaling out of annoyance Scarlett replied, 'Yes.'

'Well then can't we lose them amongst those shoals?'

'We don't have to out-run them long, just long enough' added Gibbs.

Scarlett considered the girl's plan and it wasn't all that bad, 'Damn it' she murmured to herself, annoyed the posh girl had a decent thought in her head.

'What?' asked Elizabeth.

Scarlett shouted 'Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!' so the crew began to throw things overboard.

Gibbs also shouted to the crew, 'Anything that we can afford to lose...see that it's lost.' Everything was going overboard, gunpowder, cannon balls, barrels of God knows what, everything. Will then emerged from the storage room, and climbed on the rope at the side to get a view of what the Pearl was doing. He saw they were getting out oars to row faster towards them and the cannon hatches had been opened. Just as a crew member was about to push a cannon off the ship, Will put his foot on it and stopped it.

'We're going to need that' he said.

Meanwhile on the deck Scarlett saw Elizabeth walk to the back of the ship, staring at the Pearl, who had gained on them quite rapidly. Scarlett followed her line of sight and saw the Pearl. She said, 'Oh God, see this is what happens when we listen to her! We now have no supplies and the Pearl is about a second away!' Elizabeth looked round at Scarlett, looking offended by her comments.

Anna-Maria comforted Elizabeth by saying, 'It was a good plan… until now'

Will then joined them and said to Scarlett, 'We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!

Anna-Maria then replied 'With what?'

Scarlett then smirked at Will, his father's attitude was showing through. 'With anything. Everything! Anything we have left.' She replied, smiling at Will who returned the emotion. Much to the annoyance of Elizabeth, she didn't want Will to be friendly with pirates. Scarlett then shouted to the crew, 'Load the guns! Take shot and langrage, Nails and crushed glass!' The crew began putting all sorts into the cannons, with the little gun powder they had left; they were filled with cutlery, candles, and even Gibbs' rum holder.

'The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target' said Gibbs, after analysing the Pearl's position.

'Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!' said Will

'It certainly has the element of surprise' confirmed Elizabeth.

'You're daft like your father you are. But let's do it' said Scarlett, holding tightly onto the wheel.

Gibbs smiled, the excitement of the battle showing, and said, 'He's daft like Jack too! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!' the crew quickly sprinted about and lowered the anchor. It dragged along the sea floor, until it was caught on a large rock, the force pulled some boards of the ship off and the Interceptor dived forward, sending a few men across the deck.

Scarlett was struggling to hold onto the wheel which was eager to spin in the opposite direction, 'We ready?' she asked. After getting a chorus of Ayes from the crew she let go and the ship swung round to face the oncoming Pearl.

'Keep us steady. Now!' said Will, as the crew of both ships seemed to silence, waiting for the orders.

'FIRE' shouted Scarlett, and the battle began.

* * *

**Read and Review pleassee :D ~StardustChaser2012**


	8. Chapter 8- Back on the Pearl

**Hello! Wow I've uploaded three chapters this weekend!**

**I hope this chapter's ok, wanted to get a lot out and a lot of plotlines started before the Island.**

**But anyhoo, ENJOY! **

* * *

The sound of the cannons firing roared across the scene, the lethal metal bursting from one vessel to another. Men screaming as they were knocked off the ship into the blue sea below, or shouting to intimidate the other crew, either way, this was a bloody battle. There were planks of wood flying each and every way, one ship would be lost in this battle, and Scarlett hoped it wasn't the Interceptor. As their makeshift weapons, including cutlery, zoomed over to the other ship, Scarlett could see the confusion in the Pearl's crew's eyes as forks and spoons flew at them.

Then, one of the Interceptors remaining cannon balls was shot at the Pearl, and tore right through the side and through the brig. 'Hope no-one's in the brig' she said.

'STOP BLOWING HOLES IN MY SHIP' shouted Jack from the brig of the Pearl

Scarlett, Gibbs, Anna-Maria, Will and Elizabeth were gathered on the upper deck firing their guns at the opposite pirates.

'This isn't working; I don't think we're killing anyone' said Scarlett, ducking from oncoming fire.

'We need a few more ideas lass. We need us a devil's dowry.' Suggested Gibbs, the only way to get out of this battle alive would be to give them something they need.

Anna-Maria cocked her pistol to Elizabeth's head and said 'we'll give them her'

'She's not what they're after' said William and Scarlett simultaneously, and then both looked at each other with confusion. Since Scarlett had told Will she'd left the Pearl before the mutiny, she wasn't supposed to know anything of the curse or the blood needed.

'You knew? You said you left before they found the treasure' said Will, looking angry, he hated to believe that there was a bad side to anyone.

'Is now really the best time, Will?' asked Scarlett, ducking yet another few shots thrown her way.

'You lied to me all this time' shouted Will, the battle getting louder.

'Will, what did you expect? I'm a pirate! Now, sort out your priorities. You' she turned to Elizabeth, 'Where's the medallion?'

Elizabeth felt on her neck and chest and it was nowhere to be seen, she then remembered Will leaving it on the table in the storage room after she gave him it. 'My medallion' she exclaimed, spurring William to quickly turn around and run for the grate, under which the storage locker was located.

As Will disappeared into the ground, Scarlett could hear Barbossa telling the men to prepare to board, which usually means, _now you're really screwed_. She started to order the crew when suddenly; two cannon balls chained together flew over her head and crashed straight into the mast. 'Yes, now we're definitely finished' said Scarlett, as she saw the mast split in half and start to fall over to the Pearl, everyone seemed to quiet down and focus on getting out-of-the-way of the falling mast. However, the battle once began again, grapples were being thrown over and the crew of the Pearl came with it. Scarlett quickly got out her sword and fought with the oncoming pirates, whilst Gibbs and Elizabeth tried to shoot the crew swinging over.

Meanwhile, over on the Pearl, Jack had escaped from the brig because of that cannonball which broke the lock. He was standing at the side of the ship, waiting for a rope to come back so he could swing over. Just as if by magic, a pirate clumsily swung over to the Pearl and crash-landed on the floor. Jack caught the rope and said 'Thanks very much', then he swung over to the pearl, but instead of landing, swung back, knocking one pirate from Gibbs and comically swinging between the two ships.

He landed eventually next to Gibbs, who exclaimed, 'Jack!'

Jack handed back Gibbs' rum holder and said 'Bloody empty.' Turning around, he saw Elizabeth being cornered by two pirates, one she knocked out and the other had his sword raised to her. Jack caught him by the wrist and said, 'That's not very nice.' Elizabeth then hit the man with the oar, sending him overboard, Jack grabbed her and hid behind the side of the ship for cover, 'Where's the medallion?' he asked.

She then went to slap him and shouted, 'Wretch!'

Jack, noticing the bandage around her hand then said, 'Ahh. Where's dear William?' Elizabeth then stood up and quickly ran to help Will out of the locker. Just as Jack was about to stand up, someone tripped over his back and fell to the ground in front of him, it was Scarlett.

'Jack! You're alive? Thank God'. They both went in for a kiss, when a pirate approached to fight and Jack just punched him in the area. The pirate hollered and fell to the floor.

'Don't ruin the moment mate.' Said Jack, as he closed the gap between him and Scarlett and they shared a short, yet passionate kiss. 'We have to get the medallion'

'Who has it?' said Scarlett.

Jack saw the monkey jump onto the fallen mast and scramble over to the Pearl, 'Monkey!' shouted Jack as he quickly shot off after it. Scarlett then stood up and saw Elizabeth being hurled away by two pirates; Will was still stuck in storage. She ran over and tried to shoot through the wood so it would be easier to break, but her gun soon ran out of ammunition and the grate still wouldn't move. Before she knew it, she was hit from behind with an oar and the world faded black, yet again. She was dragged over to the Pearl and threw on the floor at Barbossa's feet.

As her consciousness returned, she could hear Pintel telling the crew, 'If any of you as much as thinks the word "parley," I'll have your guts for garters.'

Just then the Interceptor exploded and the sight made all the crew wince, knowing young William was on there. Elizabeth screamed and started attacking Barbossa. 'You've got to stop it! Stop it!'

Barbossa easily caught her wrists and said 'Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour.' He pushed her into the perverted crew, who began to grope her and touch her anyway they could.

'Let go of her!' shouted Scarlett, as she stood up and tried to run over to the crew, when she was punched by Bo'sun, and he caught her, holding her tight so she couldn't get away. Scarlett groaned, as her lip started to bleed and footsteps started coming towards her.

Barbossa approached the girl and said, 'Well, well, well men. Look what we have here. Don't ya all remember Miss Scarlett?' he leant in to her face, 'How's your back by the way darlin?' he asked, Scarlett began to really struggle against the hold of Bo'sun whilst the crew began to laugh at the memory. Just as Barbossa began another taunt, Will climbed up onto the Pearl, soaking wet from the sea.

'Barbossa' he shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. 'She goes free' he said, pointing a pistol at Barbossa.

'What's in your head, boy?' asked Barbossa, clearly confused as to who this boy was.

'She goes free!' he said again, clicking the pistol.

'You've only got one shot, and we can't die' explained Barbossa.

Jack then took a turn to join in and warned Will, 'Don't do anything stupid.'

'You can't. I can' said Will, turning the pistol on himself.

'Like that' said Jack, he thought to himself he should have known by now that Will rarely listened to him.

'Who are you?' eventually asked Barbossa, getting tired of this boy already.

Jack, trying to get a hold back on the situation, quickly jumped in front of Barbossa and started to ramble that Will was 'No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch'

'My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins' Shouted Will, the heroic side in him shining again.

Ragetti, a crew member of the Pearl pointed at William and said, 'He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us.'

Scarlett rolled her eyes and let William continue, 'On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker.'

Barbossa then calmly said, 'Name your terms, Mr Turner.'

'Elizabeth goes free' Will confirmed, for about the third time.

Barbossa scoffed at the annoying boy, 'Yes, we know that one. Anything else?'

Jack then began pointing at himself, hoping Will would save him too. 'And the crew - the crew are not to be harmed' said Will, ignoring Jack.

Scarlett, seeing she was not being named in these terms said, 'Am I involved in the crew? Cause I wasn't really Captain for more than about one hour…'

'No!' Barbossa shouted, 'Scarlett is out of our dealings, we have some unfinished business to take care of' he looked maliciously at Scarlett, who seemed to pale at the thought. Will agreed to this and then, having no other terms he would like to name, finished his bargaining. With a crooked smile spreading upon his face, Barbossa said, 'Agreed'.

The Pearl then sped towards the island that they marooned Jack on the first time, it still had not changed. They set up a plank so that they could throw both Elizabeth and Jack off, and leave them to die. Will, who had been bound by the crew, broke through the crowd to Elizabeth who was standing on the plank. 'Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!' he shouted.

'Don't you dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where.' Said Barbossa, as the crew gagged Will and held him back, 'Also,' Barbossa started, 'If you try to attack me again on our little trip, this will be your future.' Will looked at Barbossa confused and the old pirate continued 'Where is Scarlett?' he asked the crew. They dragged through Scarlett who had her hands bound together, 'There you are angel, see, boy, this is what happens when you disobey my orders'. He ripped the back off of Scarlett's shirt, which unveiled large white scars across her back. Each had been caused by deep tears in her skin, and Scarlett whimpered as Barbossa dragged his long fingertips across each one. The crew all winced at the sight, not one of them had endured some punishment so bad that the marks were that severe. Barbossa then grabbed the two sides of her shirt and tied them in a knot, to protect her modesty, and then pushed her to the side, where Bo'Sun caught her again. 'Anyway, now we're clear. Back to business' He looked at Elizabeth, 'It does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?' the crew all said Aye and leered at the girl. 'So I'll be having that dress back before you go' said Barbossa, whilst Elizabeth quickly took off the purple gown, revealing her white under-dress. After hesitating for a bit longer, a pirate stood on the plank, causing Elizabeth to fall into the sea.

Scarlett zoned out of what was happening, she only tuned in again when Barbossa said to Jack, 'Off you go.'

'Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot' said Jack.

'By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward' said Barbossa, and a pirate passed forward his pistol.

Scarlett broke out of Bo'Sun's grasp and stood in front of Barbossa and said, 'Seeing as there are two of them, a gentleman...would give them a pair of pistols.'

'It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself', Barbossa said whilst throwing Jack his pistol to him, Jack thankfully caught it and shoved it into his belt. 'You know what?' Barbossa said, walking towards Scarlett who backed up to the side of the ship. 'Let's make it three' and he back-handed Scarlett so hard, it sent her flying over the side of the ship and into the water, spurring Jack to dive in after her.

The Pearl retracted the plank, and set sail again for the horizon, their laughter fading into the distance as Scarlett sunk to the bottom of the sea.

* * *

**SO, there's chapter eight. It's Scarlett, Jack and Elizabeth on the island, OOOO. All secrets already told will be addressed and this new plotline with Barbossa will also be explained.**

**It'll be EXCITINGG!**

**Please Review! It makes my day! ~StardustChaser2012**


	9. Chapter 9- The Island Pt I

**Hey readers! Here is chapter 9, it's more of a filler/intro to the island because the next chapter's going to have ALOT in it. It was supposed to be in this chapter but it would have been stupidly long. **

**I'm ill so if there are any silly mistakes please... ignore them haha**

**Also, HUUUUGEEEE THANKYOU to GothicUnicorn and Capt A Carter because they always review like every chapter and it really makes my day so thanks so much you guys!**

**Anyone else who wants to review is welcome ;) please review, it only takes a second and helps a lot.**

**Enjoy (I only own Scarlett OC)**

* * *

As the cold, Caribbean water flooded Scarlett, she sunk through the sea. The blood from her lip staining the water in front of her eyes, as she opened them, she saw beautiful arrays of fish circling the reef. Even though the water stung her eyes, she truly felt at peace under the water, she was only brought back to reality by her brain screaming for oxygen. She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, and pull her up to the surface, seeing black dreadlocks wrapping around her cheek, she realised it was Jack. When they reached the surface, she gasped for air and all her memories flooded back, her humiliation on the Pearl scorching her soul. 'Scarlett, you alright love?'

She pushed Jack away

Jack furrowed his brow and asked her, 'What's wrong with you, if you remember I just saved your life?'

She waded through the shallow water, embarrassment taking over her mind and causing her defensive side to show, 'I didn't need you to save me jack, and if it wasn't for you, that would never have happened' she shouted.

'So, it's entirely my fault?' asked Jack, getting angrier as the argument progressed.

'Yes that's exactly what I'm saying. You couldn't just leave me in Tortuga'

'Well sorry for caring then, but as I remember I saved your life there again'

Scarlett spun back around on the sand to face Jack who was exiting the water, the clear liquid streaming from his clothes. 'What, so I'm just some pathetic damsel who always needs saving' she asked.

'That's not what I said'

'Oh just leave me alone Jack' she turned back around and stormed away.

'Well it was your choice to get in Barbossa's way, so there's no need to have a go at me'

'Why would I want to stay on that ship, with those bastards?'

'The bastards you mutinied me with!' shouted Jack; the anger at being mutinied was finally being let loose.

Scarlett stopped and spun around, her eyes glazed over, with either anger or sadness, 'You have NO idea what happened on that ship after you were gone'

'Enlighten me love, it seemed you got a ship, a crew and a whole new life while I rotted on this beach'

'Well you did it once alone, you can do it again'

'I would but I have you screaming in my ear!'

Just as the two began to shout their comebacks, Elizabeth stormed over to the pair, also very angry and joined in, 'You two! You both knew Will didn't specify terms and neither of you said anything' shouted Elizabeth.

Scarlett growled, the last thing she needed was that girl. Turning in her direction the pirate sarcastically said, 'Oh, damn, I had hoped you drowned'

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and stormed towards Scarlett shouting, 'What is your problem, ashamed of those hideous scars on your back? Ashamed I'm better than you!'

Jack stepped in and blocked Elizabeth from advancing, 'Oi, that's uncalled for'

Elizabeth stepped back and began flailing her arms around whilst shouting, 'Oh here he comes, Jack Sparrow, that'll solve everything' this clearly hit a nerve with everyone in the group and the beach filled with the sound of angry shouting.

'Do you really think it's good to start fighting with a pirate, love?' said Scarlett

'Did you say pirate, or low life scum?' snapped Elizabeth.

The three argued over each other and not one of the marooned persons actually took a moment to listen to the others. Eventually, they began to part whilst shouting their last remarks.

'I don't need any of you! I can get off this island by myself!' said Elizabeth walking west.

'For once I agree with you! Go on Jack, rope a couple of turtles' Said Scarlett, walking north

As the two women departed, it left Jack alone on the beach, where he just started to scream in anger and kick the sand around. He eventually threw himself on the beach and lay there, basking in the sun, panting out all his anger.

Scarlett stormed through the palm trees, the isle was so small that they really could not escape from each other, but the palm trees acted as shade and shadows where one could hide. She kept walking until she ended up on the opposite side of the island; she walked towards the clear blue sea and sat down on the shore. Her boots being washed by the water, and each wave carrying some of the anger she held back to the sea. She noticed that when she sat down the knot on her shirt had opened; she growled and harshly grabbed the two sides. Tying a knot so tight the Kraken itself couldn't tear it apart, as she pulled against her back, the scars began to sting and so she quickly let go. Softly rubbing her back, she soothed her old scars, the wounds so deep that they still hurt, and she cried.

Letting the tears pour down her face, she was haunted by the humiliating ordeal on the Pearl and she felt ashamed of her behaviour towards Jack. Then, as if her own mind was trying to drive her crazy, it brought up the memories of England and the awful things that she'd done, the man who made her lose her life. As all the memories came soaring through Scarlett's mind she grabbed her head and clenched her hair. Someone knelt down behind her and took her hands in their own, breaking them from her head, and holding them gently. 'Jack, I'm sorry' she cried.

He let go of her hands and sat down, straddling her from behind. She was in between his legs and she leant back into his chest, her eyes red from the frustration, their hands entwined on her stomach. Jack then spoke up, 'I know, I guess we both have secrets we haven't dealt with yet.'

She traced circled on his hand and asked 'What secrets do you possibly have that even compare to mine?'

'Well, the story of how I really got off this island' said Jack, and Scarlett looked at him confused, he then told her the story of how he only stayed for three days then bartered passage off.

After absorbing the story, she felt comforted that he didn't suffer on this island; it eased her guilt of continuing to the Isla De Muerta. But she felt, being stuck on this island, that she would have to explain it to him, and she planned it for that night. She sighed in the warm sun, enveloped in Jack's scent; she could have lay there forever. She then said, 'I guess, even though we pirates seem to have all the freedom in the world, we suffer for it'

Jack slid her hair off of her face and caressed her cheek, saying, 'Until someone like you comes into it, I would have stayed on this island for a hundred years, if it meant I could be with you, always'

He leant his head down and kissed her, it was gentle, caring and full of love. She smiled and broke it off, saying, 'Are you getting sentimental on me Jack Sparrow?'

They both scoffed and resumed their kissing, Scarlett wrapping her arm around his head to clasp his hair and deepen the kiss.

Just as Jack's hands started to wander she shot up off of his chest, saying, 'Wait' she pushed off of the floor and stood up, looking down on Jack, 'rum runners used this island?'

His chest heaving from a mixture of love and lust and said, 'Aye'

'Then where's the rum?' she asked, the excitement of alcohol to make this island a little more fun growing.

Jack caught her train of thought and stood up too, grabbing her hand and leading her back into the palm trees. 'Ah my dear, I will show you, and by finding the rum we will have a considerably better night than if we didn't find the rum. So by me showing you where the rum is, we will have the rum and drink the rum, and this will all be a blur'

Scarlett laughed, probably from the heat and said 'That sentence was a blur'

Jack turned around and smirked, pulling her along quicker whilst saying, 'Come on'

They found Elizabeth and explained the rum situation, she seemed angry and disappointed at first but as soon as Jack flung a bottle of rum in her direction, her attitude seemed to change.

Scarlett skipped along the island, shouting back to Elizabeth, 'We're going to have a bonfire! And sing ALL the pirate songs!'

Elizabeth furrowed her brows and didn't seem to understand how pirates could make a party out of any situation; Jack mainly shrugged and said with a smile:

'Welcome to the Caribbean, love'

* * *

**Filler over, the night-time on the island will bring many revelations for both Jack and Scarlett, so will it bring them together? Or tear them apart?**

**You'll have to review... then wait and see! ~StardustChaser2012**


	10. Chapter 10- The Island Pt II

**Hello! Here is chapter 10, see, this is what happens when I'm off school ill! I update like every day!**

**Ok, a few things need to be read here so DONT IGNORE**

**This fic is rated T and I have stuck to the guidelines, I researched the heck out of what i could put in this fic so this should be fine.**

**There is Violence/Romance in this, but the violence sticks in with what they would show you in the films and the romancey stuff I am referring to is about a sentence.**

**It's all age appropriate.**

**Anyhoo, Enjoy! and forgive the mistakes, Ill.**

* * *

Scarlett skipped along the white sand of the island, holding multiple bottles of rum, the brown liquid sloshing and splattering about in its glass chamber. She put the bottles into the sand, and walked into the palm trees to find some wood or leaves to pull off and burn. The three all collected fodder until Jack lit the fire with sparks from stones, and the great fire grew. Throughout the night, all the bottles of rum seemed to be finished within seconds, whether it was the lack of water or intuitions that allowed them to do so. Scarlett, Elizabeth and Jack all sang and jumped around the fire, singing pirate shanties and laughing manically at every little thing.

'Yo-Ho' sang Elizabeth

'Yo-Ho' sang Scarlett

'A Pirate's life for me' sang Jack, whilst tripping over a stone in the ground and stumbling back to his feet. 'Oh, I love this song!' shouted Jack; he sounded like he was in pure ecstasy, or drunk. 'I'm going to teach it to the crew, and we'll sing it all day long!'

'Then you will be the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main' said Elizabeth, Scarlett liked the drunken Elizabeth better than the sober.

'Not just the Spanish Main, the entire ocean, the world' said Jack. 'Wherever we want to go, we'll go'

Scarlett then joined in and said, 'That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs'

Jack continued, 'But what a ship is...what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom'

'A freedom we must toast to! And keep running and running till we go over the horizon!' shouted Scarlett, jumping up and running around the bonfire, both Elizabeth and Jack in tandem. All three kept running around the campfire, and chugging their rum, until one stopped and stumbled back. The world was spinning, and black dots appearing in front of her eyes, she then passed out on the floor.

'Guess the Princess can't handle her drink' said Scarlett, looking down on the passed out Elizabeth, clearly the victim of too much alcohol.

Jack flung his arms around Scarlett and said 'Let's give her some privacy, or let's get us some privacy. I can't remember which way around it is…' Scarlett laughed at Jack, he wasn't even very drunk, but she supposed the mix of the heat, exhaustion and rum was going to his head. They held onto each other's waists and attempted to walk through the island trees to the spot they were at earlier that day. They lay down on the sand and embraced one another, the moon beaming down on them as if it were heaven's light, the stars acting as tiny candles in the sky, it was truly a peaceful scene.

'I don't deserve you' sighed Scarlett.

Jack deeply exhaled and said 'You deserve everything in the world' Scarlett opened her mouth to contest him but then he put a finger on her lips and said 'And nothing, will change that'

Scarlett rolled over in his arms so she was facing him, their faces inches apart, 'What about my past? All you don't know'

Jack moved his head forward so it touched her forehead and they stared in each other's eyes, 'I do know you'll tell me in time, but let's just live in the present, the current, now' They moved forward so that their lips touched, the air filled with lust and love, the rum inducing feelings neither felt earlier in the day. Jack rolled both of them, so that Scarlett was on her back and Jack above her, their lips still locked in a passionate battle.

Jacks hands began to wander under her back to open the knot, tracing the scars and looking into Scarlett's eyes. 'I want this' said Scarlett, her voice barely above a whisper, and they consummated their love.

Later in the night, the two lay on the sand, basking in the new feelings of love that neither had experienced before. 'Scarlett?' asked Jack

'Yes?' answered Scarlett, her emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight.

Jack swallowed, unsure of what he was about to say, it felt so right, but wrong for his reputation. However, he decided he needed to say it, 'I- I lov-'

Scarlett jumped and cut him off, holding a hand over his mouth, 'No don't say it, not until you know' she removed her hand.

'I know what?'

'What happened on the Pearl'

'You don't have to tell me, it could ruin the moment'

'No, I have to, otherwise the guilt would destroy me'

'Alright, tell me' said Jack sitting up

Scarlett joined him and stared out to sea, whilst she started her tale. 'Well, it started when I was working in the cabin; the meals had just been prepared and given to the crew. They ate together, and I joined them. Soon after the meal was finished, Barbossa stood up and got the men's attention. He explained that you were too tame to be a pirate captain, that you were leading us on soft adventures. The men all cheered and agreed, whilst Barbossa continued devising a plan to mutiny you. I didn't say anything, I mean; you can't really disagree with the man who raised you. He saved me when I ran away; he was the one who stowed me away on board the Wicked Wench, so I just sat there and listened. They planned to convince you to journey to the Isla De Muerta, where the cursed treasure of Cortes lay, but a few days into the journey, Barbossa would make you give up the location and therefore allowing the mutiny to take place. So, as you know, they marooned you on the island. I was pretty shook up by the mutiny, I was racked with guilt, so I went to see Barbossa and he told me that you hated me, that you were counting the days till you could find a reason to throw me overboard. I believed him' Scarlett looked down at her hands.

'Why?' asked Jack

She turned her head to Jack, a stray tear crawling down her face. 'Because, why would you have thought any different? I was a scrawny Cabin Girl, nothing like the women you courted in the ports. But anyway, we travelled to the island, and I had convinced myself that I was going to have a better life without you, we got into the boats and rowed to the island. I could see the gold glittering in the water, but your face kept flashing in my mind and eventually the guilt over rid me. I said I couldn't stay on the island, so without touching any treasure, I got back in the boat with bootstrap who also disagreed with your mutiny. When we returned to the ship, we talked about how wrong the mutiny was, and I planned to confront Barbossa again, but when he returned from the island, he was a different man. As both Bootstrap and I argued with him about returning to the island, he decided we would both be punished for disobeying the captain. Bootstrap got the worst deal, they strapped him to a cannon and pushed it overboard, last thing I saw of him was the bubbles of air flooding from his lungs. When the crew turned to Barbossa asking what was to become of me, he seemed reluctant to kill me; we still had a bond from when he raised me. So, I was flogged'

'Only flogged? How did it leave those scars?'

'The crew weaved fish-hooks into the ropes… it tore through my skin so deep it left those scars. It was the most pain I'd ever experienced in my life. But that wasn't the end of it'

'Only the most psychotic pirates do that, rare anyone has to get flogged with hooks. What else did they do to you?'

'After they had finished the flogging, I had deep open wounds, blood stained my back and they were about to put salt on the wounds, it would stop infection but sting like mad. However, Bo'Sun had a better idea. They tied me to the front of the ship, where the maiden carving would be, so that salt water would be thrown on me with every wave. I was there for the whole journey back to Tortuga, where they left me hanging; I thought I was going to die until someone cut me down. He took me to a medicine woman in Tortuga who sealed up the wounds, he stayed by my side until I was stable, he then proposed I should run away from the Pearl, and go on his father's ship, where we could sail over the horizons. So, we gathered a crew of gentle sailors, who had been wronged by their own crew and the man who rescued me, Mr Bailey, became the first mate and I the captain. The first thing we did was sail here, but I couldn't find you anywhere'

'You allowed them to do that to you, just in hope of saving me from the island?' asked Jack in surprise

'Yes, and I'd do it again. So, would you still say it?' asked Scarlett.

Jack took her hands in his and looked into her eyes, 'If anything I want to say it more, I love you'

She moved her face towards his, resting her forehead on his, 'I love you too' she whispered, and eventually the two fell asleep together on the sand.

Hope of rescue fading away… but their love, aflame.

* * *

**So there we go! Many secrets told there, many things explained. HOWEVER!, plenty more to come! Scarlett has many more secrets.**

**Please review! Even just a :) I wont care but just please review! **

**~StardustChaser2012**


	11. Chapter 11- Rescued? Or Trapped?

**SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE!**

**School is ridiculous at the moment, and been really stressed out so havent had time to write.**

**But I'm back for now, the next update will be next weekend at the latest.**

**ENJOY! and sorry again, xx**

* * *

When Scarlett opened her eyes, she was startled by the arm around her waist, but as she turned around on the sand, she was put at ease, as Jack's tanned face came into her view. She remembered the antics of the night and smiled to herself, she'd never felt this way about anyone. She sighed and lay back down on the sand, taking in the beautiful scenery on the island, the gorgeous blue sky, the waves crashing against the land. The silence was soothing; there was not a cloud in the sky, except for the smoke. '_Smoke?'_ She thought, and she instantly jumped up, jolting the sleeping pirate next to her up as well. 'Where is the smoke coming from?' she asked Jack, who groggily opened his eyes, and smelling the smoke jumped up next to Scarlett.

The two stood up and turned around to look for the other side of the island, and the source of the smoke. They saw Elizabeth throwing the trees, food, and rum onto a large fire which emitted a smoke signal miles high. Both pirates looked at each other in pure shock and started running towards Elizabeth, flailing their arms about and shouting 'NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD!' in tandem. As they reached Elizabeth she had just thrown on about the last palm branch left onto the flames, 'No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!' exclaimed Jack, this was the most worried Scarlett had ever seen the man.

'Yes, the rum is gone' said Elizabeth nonchalantly, as if she had done nothing wrong.

Scarlett grasped her own hair and tried to comprehend the situation; that now they were truly finished. 'But- But'

'Why is the rum gone?' asked Jack and Scarlett simultaneously, you could tell they were pirates, obsessed with rum.

She pointed to Jack and started stalking towards him, clearly annoyed at the lack of respect the two gave her, 'One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels.'

She then turned to Scarlett who was pretty close to tears at the burning rum, she turned to Elizabeth and started to scream, 'Do you ever think of other people than yourself! We're now going to die because of you!'

'How stupid can you be? That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?' said Elizabeth with a patronising tone to Scarlett.

'But why is the rum gone?' asked Jack from behind Scarlett.

Scarlett grabbed her head again and walked a bit away to calm herself down, Elizabeth sat herself down on the sand and brought her knees to her chest and said 'Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon.'

Scarlett, who had now walked a bit away from the group, had snapped with Elizabeth and started to run towards her, ready to destroy her for dooming them. As Scarlett approached Elizabeth, gaining speed, Jack quickly turned around and scooped Scarlett over his shoulder as she ran towards him. The pirate was kicking and reaching out over Jack's back to try get Elizabeth but it was no use, Jack stormed away with Scarlett over his shoulder and started mumbling to himself. 'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack, must've been terrible for you she said…Well it bloody is now!'

Reaching a hill and the other side of the island, he spotted off the shore, the Dauntless which had seen the signal and came to rescue whoever was on the island, Jack sighed and said 'There'll be no living with her after this'

'After what?' inquired Scarlett, Jack turned around so that Scarlett could see the Navy Ship lingering by, 'Oh…'

They were brought on board the Dauntless, the appearance of navy uniform all over made Scarlett shiver, she had never been around Navy men since the disaster. She worried some may have transferred over to the Caribbean from England, she just walked on board with her head down, her platinum hair hiding her face. Looking up slightly, she saw Elizabeth being wrapped in a navy coat to keep her 'modesty' in front of the navy men, the man in the wig must have been her father. He seemed to adore her, he kept saying he'd worried he'd lost all his family and she was the only woman he had left. Poor man must have either had sons or daughters who died or his wife had perished, it was strangely common in England. 'Who are these two?' asked the Governor to Scarlett and Jack.

'Jack Sparrow, sir' said one of the sailors

'Captain' said Scarlett and Jack together; the sailor slunk away in resignation

The Governor walked over to Scarlett and said 'And who are you?' lifting her chin with his hand.

'Scarlett' she replied

'Scarlett who?' inquired the Governor

'I don't have a last name, well, I do, but I don't know it' stuttered Scarlett

'You look familiar to me… have you ever been in Port Royal?'

'No' said Scarlett

'Hmm, I must be imagining things in my old age' chuckled the Governor, Scarlett smiled at the man, and he seemed kind. 'Right oh, Let's set sail for Port Royal' ordered the Governor

Elizabeth exclaimed 'But we've got to save Will'

The Governor turned to her and said, 'No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!'

'Then we condemn him to death' stated a frantic Elizabeth

'The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy'

'It's not that bad a career' said Scarlett, and seeing the group all turn round to stare at her, she quickly put her head back down.

'To rescue me, to prevent anything from happening to me' said Elizabeth, ignoring the interjection.

Jack started to walk forward and addressed the Captain of the ship who had his back to the group, 'If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?'

The Captain turned around and said 'By remembering that I serve others, Mr Sparrow, not only myself'

Scarlett's eyes widened and she gasped, 'Norrington'

Norrington looked up at Scarlett with disgust that a Pirate had called him by his informal name, 'That's Commodore to you, Pirate. Oh, Captain Scarlett… I would say it's a pleasure to see you again, but I don't like to lie.'

'Don't worry, the feeling's mutual' sneered Scarlett. Elizabeth ran forward to Norrington and grabbed his arm, making him turn in her direction.

'Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me, as a wedding gift' said Elizabeth, making all the crew gasp.

'Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?' asked her father

'I am' she replied

'A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!' exclaimed Jack, his usual inappropriateness shining through, 'I know. "Clap him in irons," right?' he continued, after earning numerous glares.

'Mr Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?' said Norrington.

'Inescapably clear' said a resigned Jack.

'And Scarlett, I'd like to see you in my cabin, for a little… talk' said the Commodore, as Scarlett was dragged to the cabin roughly by two sailors.

As they pushed her into the Cabin she shoved them off of her and sent them a glare which could have killed. She looked around and saw lots of maps, expensive ornaments and paintings, the EITC logo forged into the walls as well, she hated the Navy. She heard the door behind her open and a man step in, 'Take a seat, Miss Scarlett' said Norrington

'Are we back to formalities James? I thought we were past that in England'

'I would think you would have forgotten England'

'How could I? You don't know what happened'

'Actually, I do.'

'What?' asked Scarlett, starting to worry about how much he knew

'Take a seat'

She quickly sat down on a nearby chair, clenching her hands around the arms, waiting for Norrington to circle the desk and sit opposite her.

'I suppose you will be wondering about your old crew?' asked Norrington

'Did he keep his promise?' asked Scarlett

'Well after that bargaining which took so long'

'Did he keep his promise?' interrupted Scarlett

'Yes, he did. The crew is alive and safe; in fact, Bailey is working his way up in the company very quickly'

'Why would he work at the company?'

'Well you really gave him no choice did you? I bet you've been lying to everyone about what happened to make you lose your ship and crew'

'Please don't say anything, James I beg you, please' her eyes filled with tears, 'I hate myself for what I did, and I'm just turning my life around, please don't do this to me'

'Like I said, I don't lie to people, if my betrothed brings up the subject of you and England, I _will_ tell her'

Scarlett flung her head into her hands and ran her hands through her hair, Norrington stood up and started to walk out the cabin, she turned around and shouted after him, 'What happened to you? We used to be friends'

Norrington stopped and turned back to her, 'I thought you were a better person than who you were in England, I was clearly wrong' and he turned back around, walking out the door.

Scarlett's secrets were on their way out, and there was nothing she could do about it…

* * *

**OOOOOHHHHHH, what does Norrington know!?**

**Will he tell everyone!?**

**Find out in Chapter 12!**

**(Also, I actually really like Norrington as a character, I feel Elizabeth takes advantage of him. But I really like him and think he's deep down a nice person, so he will redeem himself eventually... but for now he's going to be a meanie)**

**PLEASE REVIEWWW ~StardustChaser2012**


	12. Chapter 12- The Dauntless

**OK, SO I LIED, it has been nine days since I updated... Sorry, stupid school.**

**Also, this chapter was sooooo hard to write because it is all improvisation, these events did not happen in the films and so I was just writing from nothing, so excuse it if it is awful.**

**Please review for this one because I want to know if you think it's awful or not XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Scarlett took in a deep breath, and sighed, regaining her former calmness, the day was quickly declining and she had to decide what her options were if Norrington were to talk. She turned to the door and was startled by a figure in the doorway; she was blinded by the sunlight so she could not make out his face. She stepped forward with her hand above her eyes, blocking the sunlight and her vision cleared to reveal Lieutenant Theodore 'Groves' she said, smiling at the man who now entered the room.

'Captain Scarlett' he smiled, his white teeth beaming at her. The two had known each other back in England, Groves had been fascinated by the crew of the Black Pearl and the Wicked Wench ever since Jack took over. He visited her cell in England every night, asking questions of bountiful treasures and mysterious islands, the two became fast friends.

Scarlett's smile faded as she said, 'I'm not a captain anymore, just plain Scarlett now.'

Groves walked forward and took hold of Scarlett's hand, 'To me you'll always be the greatest female captain in all the seven seas' he kissed her hand, he always was the epitome of being a gentleman, 'No matter what you have done or will do' he looked into her eyes, sensing her sadness.

'I think you're the only one who thinks that' said Scarlett, desponded.

'It doesn't matter the number of people who admire you, just as long as there is one loyal friend by your side' they both laughed, both having flashbacks of their conversations in England, without him, she wouldn't have survived the prison. 'Now, to spoil this a bit, I have to take you to the brig'

Scarlett's mouth formed a perfect O, startled by the sudden change of subject; she smirked and said 'Yes, I'm afraid that did spoil it'

Groves took it upon himself to act like a gracious host and Scarlett the guest of honour…in the brig… he said, 'Would you like to shown to your cell or dragged kicking and screaming?'

Scarlett stepped forward and put her hand on her chin, as if she was contemplating his offer, 'Oh, kicking and screaming please'

'Never mind that, too much effort for a filthy pirate' he smirked at Scarlett, who was pretending to be highly offended by his comment, and started to leave the room. The girl followed close behind, regaining her strong composure in front of the crew, Groves had also changed his demeanour to a high professional standard, what is expected of a lieutenant of the King's Navy. They both walked down the damp stairs to the brig, and were greeted by Jack, who looked like a puppy who hadn't seen his owners for weeks. Groves ignored him and opened the cell next to Jack's, holding it open whilst Scarlett walked in and sat down on the bench. Groves bowed his head, smiling and began to walk away.

Just as he turned around Scarlett called for him, he looked back at her and she said barely above a whisper, 'Thank you, Theodore'

'Well. It's like I'm just not here' said Jack, like a child who had been missed out. He crossed his arms playfully and tried to look as upset as possible.

To Jack's annoyance, she just laughed and said 'Shut up Jack'; Jack undid his arms and sighed as he lay back down on the bench, pulling his hat over his eyes.

Jack continued from under his hat, 'Hey, I'm protective of you! Don't want you talking with Navy men, what did Norrington want anyway?'

'He… Just talked about my old crew' stuttered Scarlett, walking around her cell.

'And?' asked Jack

'They're alive, and have all gone their separate ways in the Company'

'The Company?'

'Yes, Beckett must have bargained with them for their freedom they would have to be employees of the company'

'A fate worse than death that is' said Jack, as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to pass the time by sleeping.

Scarlett stood on the bench at the back of the cell, seeing the sun gleam through a small hole in the side of the ship, the sun was going down already, and time flew when sitting in a cell. She looked out of the hole and saw the waves crashing on the side of the ship, orange in the sunlight, but the stars started to appear as the golden orb sank into the ocean. It was night already. Sitting back on the bench and lying back she closed her eyes listening to the sound of the sea, and the snoring of Jack who had dropped off to sleep straight after the conversation. With her eyes closed, she could see a bright light coming from the right, the cell door. She decided to ignore it when a voice whispered 'Scarlett', her eyes shot open and she looked to the door, it was Groves, just as Scarlett stood up he sshed her and opened the cell door. He ushered her out of the cell and up the stairs, there was no-one on deck, they stepped out into the glowing moonlight and he began to speak to her. 'I know you were scared of Norrington saying anything about England or the Old crew, and I've found he has a copy of the documents which outlines all the bargaining with Beckett' Scarlett flung a hand over her mouth and gasped, there was evidence on this very ship which would reveal her dark secret.

'We have to get it and burn it; no-one can see it.' Exclaimed Scarlett, who was sshed by Groves again

'Scarlett, it is in Norrington's office, you can't get it' replied Groves

'Then what can I do?' asked a desponded Scarlett.

The two spent the night trying to think of a plan to get rid of the documents, but Norrington's security always shattered it. The morning sun rose and the pair were at the end of their tether, they would have to risk it and steal the documents once the ship has reached the Isla de Muerta later on that day. Groves put Scarlett back into her cell and she quickly fell asleep as the beam of light from the hole shone once again. When she awoke she could not see Jack in his cell, she shouted for the nearest sailor and he informed her that both Jack and Norrington were negotiating a battle plan for the island. She thought nothing of it and closed her eyes once more

Meanwhile, negotiations on the ambush at the Isla de Muerta were not going to plan, neither could think of a solution which ended up in victory. Norrington was sat at his desk 'How about, we storm the cave and kill everyone on sight?'

'That won't work' stated Jack, frustrated they could not come up with a plan

'How about we send a decoy boat in, and when they come out attack?' suggested Norrington.

A spark of light seemed to emit from Jack as if an idea had just struck him. He spun around with his golden smile his hands ready to pitch his great idea, he began 'OR, instead of a boat, send me! Think about it, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?

'Nothing I'd lament being rid of. I'll tell the crew' said Norrington as he stood up and walked out of the office

'Can I just help meself?' Jack asked, looking at the large glass bottle containing alcohol on the mantle in Norrington's office. Norrington just rolled his eyes at Jack and walked out, shutting the door.

'Nice Office this' he poured a glass of the liquid, 'Could see meself a Commodore. Nice Chair' he walked over to the chair at Norrington's desk and sat down, groaning at the comfort it provided him as he swung his legs up onto the desk.

Scarlett suddenly shot up, and shouted for the guard 'WHERE IS THIS MEETING BEING HELD?'

'I wonder if Norrington has any dirty secrets lurking in this desk, I suppose if the battle goes wrong I can always blackmail him' said Jack, who opened the first drawer just to find ink and other stationary, Jack sighed and moved to the next drawer down

'YOU HAVE TO LET ME OUT, IT'S AN EMERGENCY'

'Love, you don't understand the concept of being a prisoner' replied the sailor as Scarlett pulled and pushed at the bars of her cell

Finding the second drawer full of maps, Jack wanted to give up, but still proceeded to the third drawer.

Scarlett grabbed the sailor by his neck and threatened him 'Let me out or I'll snap you neck!'

The sailor quickly gasped for air as he shakily got the keys off of his belt and opened the door. Scarlett ran out of the brig, heading straight for Norrington's office, as she got there she burst through the door to see Jack sitting at the desk, holding the very document Scarlett wanted to burn.

She stood panting at the door, unable to understand the situation as Jack glared at her and said with a furious tone:

'What. Is. This?'

* * *

**OO. WHAT IS IT?**

**FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 13 when this will unravel and they will FINALLY reach the isla de muerta.**

**Again, please review :)**

**~StardustChaser2012**


	13. Chapter 13- The Final Battle

**Hello! (I do not own anything but the original scenes and Scarlett)**

**Sorry for late update, been so busy cause I have coursework in for Easter and it's to get into University in September!**

**Although here we are, longest chapter in the fic, could have possible spanned it over two but I thought you deserved a long one cause of my absence**

**The document will be an anti climax now I have left it this long, but oh well**

**Also, I want to write a sequel, but cannot think of a name for Scarlett's ship, please, any ideas PM me :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**She stood panting at the door, unable to understand the situation as Jack glared at her and said with a furious tone:**_

'_**What. Is. This?'**_

'Jack, I-'started Scarlett, but she was soon interrupted.

'Please tell me this is a fake' said Jack, his darker side coming out.

'I-'stuttered Scarlett

'Tell me' demanded Jack

'It's not a fake… it's true' sighed Scarlett, staring down at the floor with shame.

Jack seemed quiet, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. The room was silent for a few seconds then suddenly, Jack slammed his hand against the desk and shot up shouting, 'So you mean to tell me that you weren't mutinied in England, even though that's what you told _every single_ person you've encountered on this journey?'

Scarlett stepped forward and tried to plead with Jack, 'No, I was not mutinied in England, but can't you understand from reading that document why I lied?'

'I don't care you lied to Will, or anyone else, it's the fact you lied to me. And, what you did in England is barbaric to any decent human being!'

'I was a different person back then' explained Scarlett, her heart pounding with panic.

'Yes, someone who, I quote, 'Was given the chance to either stay in imprisonment when the crew will be given a complete pardon and allowed back into society, or give up her crew and ship but keep her freedom'. Do I need to explain what choice you made?' he walked around the desk waving the papers in her face, 'YOU SAVED YOURSELF AND LEFT THOSE MEN TO DIE' he shouted in her face.

Scarlett tried to draw a silver lining, but to no avail, 'It doesn't make this better but they didn't die; they're all employees of the company'

'Referring to my earlier comment, a fate worse than death, and at the time did you know they would live?'

She stared into his eyes, there was no love, just anger, she deeply inhaled and said, 'No'

Jack turned away from her and stalked to the desk, leaning against it, 'How could you, they were your crew! Your family!'

Scarlett felt tears down her face, she found it hard to breathe, 'I don't know what to say, I'm sorry'

Jack spun round again, and walked towards her, pointing the paper at her as he said through gritted teeth 'You abandoned me and you abandoned them. I can't even look at you' and he pushed the papers into her hands as he walked out the cabin.

'Jack!' shouted Scarlett, but no reply, he slammed the door and she was alone.

Norrington then walked into the cabin, 'we've reached the Isla de muerta, come out' he said this with no emotion; he didn't know how to feel. He had heard their shouting from the helm.

Scarlett walked out of the cabin, her legs shaking, her hands too, even in the warm sun which was soon fading, and yet again she watched the sunset. Every glance sent her way felt like a dagger, even though the temperature was still warm in the air, every breath she took felt like ice. Groves sent a questioning look her way, and came over, 'You're shaking' and he gave her his coat. She just mouthed 'I'm fine' to him, again lying to cover up her true feelings. The island came out of the fog and the black pearl came into sight, there didn't look like a soul upon it, the blood ritual had begun.

She walked towards the helm; Jack had forgotten about her and continued with getting the Pearl back. 'Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those staying aboard the Dauntless which includes the future Mrs Commodore' James turned around to Elizabeth and ordered Gillette to lock Elizabeth in his cabin, needless to say the girl didn't go without a fight. Norrington then picked a team of sailors to accompany him and Jack to the island. The long boats were ready and the crew became to file into them, Scarlett stepped forward and walked towards the boat. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, it was Jack. 'You stay here, I need people I can trust on the island' and he walked down to the boats with Norrington. Scarlett just stood there, in shock at the harsh words Jack had thrown her way. But then again, she thought, she did deserve them.

Turning back around, she saw there were still a few sailors left on the Dauntless; at least she wasn't alone with Elizabeth.

Jack sighed on the long boat, he wanted to badly to forgive Scarlett, but the memory of when he was abandoned ruined any possible hope.

Back on the Dauntless, Scarlett didn't know what to do with herself, kicking random barrels and sauntering about to waste time. She didn't know what was going to happen in the cave, but she doubted the crew would go down easily. She could here banging from inside the cabin, as she went to the door she could hear Elizabeth clattering about and mumbling under her breath. Scarlett wanted so much to be in on the action, and from the sound of it, Elizabeth wanted it too. In a spark of madness, Scarlett formulated a plan for both of the women to leave the Dauntless and either go to the cave or save the crew. She walked up to the helm and ventured to the back of the ship, she looked over the edge and could see Elizabeth's window which had been sealed shut. She decided she was going to climb over the edge and lower herself to the window; she could kick it open and then create a strategy with Elizabeth. So, she did. She was now hanging off the back of the Dauntless, her hands clasping the last anomaly in the wood before the window. She took her legs off the ship and kicked at the window twice, it opened on the second try. Her arms now shaking from the lack of strength to hold on, she climbed clumsily through the window. As she stood up and let out a sigh of relief, she continued to look for Elizabeth.

Just as she called her name for the first time, she was hit hard on the head with a candle stick and fell to the ground. As she faded into unconsciousness, she heard the girl say 'Thanks for opening the window' and saw her climb out the window.

The world around her started to reappear and she silently cursed that Elizabeth girl, she'd been annoying from the beginning. Standing up she was greeted by the governor, who had opened the door checking on his daughter.

'Oh, hello' he said with shock, and continued to look around the room, 'where is Elizabeth?'

Scarlett pointed to the window and the Governor rushed over, seeing the sheets the girl had tied together as rope, and muttered 'what have you done'.

Scarlett left the room and was back on deck in the fresh air, and then all of a sudden she saw a boat emerge from the cave. All the crew rushed forward to the edge of the ship and stared at it, trying to get a clear view. Scarlett grabbed a scope from the nearest sailor and looked through it; the boat seemed to contain two women with umbrellas. The sailor in command next to her suddenly let out a gasp, and after turning her attention back to the boat, she saw it was Pintel and Ragetti. Quickly turning around she was greeted by the crew of the Pearl, although they were not men, they were skeleton monsters.

She let out a scream at the sight, and on instinct pulled out her sword, the final battle had begun.

'I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured. But it turns out you're a hard man to predict' said Barbossa, leaning on a chest of gold. He watched Jack go through the treasure he missed out on the first time and waited for the men to return.

Jack swallowed his guilt at the thought of leaving Scarlett on the ship with the un-dead crew of the Pearl, but he shook away the thoughts and stuck to his plan of fighting Barbossa. 'Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for. You can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid' said Jack, as he walked behind a skeleton pirate. He looked at Will to warn him to prepare himself, and then grabbed a sword from the pirate. He advanced on Barbossa, swords clashing as they duelled to the death

Back on the Dauntless, there was carnage, bodies of the Navy men lying all over the deck. Scarlett was panting; the fighting was so intense no living person could stand it. All she could hear were screams and the bang of metal meeting metal, some pirates tried to intimidate the sailors by growling at them but to no avail. The Navy was brave, Scarlett admitted, but she needed a way to get Norrington and the others back to the ship, or else they would all be doomed.

'We need to attract their attention' she shouted to the Lieutenant and he looked desperately around the deck, spotting the large bell he ran towards it. Just before he got to it, he tripped and fell to the ground, reaching up with hope he grabbed the large bell rope and began to ring it. Sadly, he only rang it three times before a pirate ran him through with his sword. However, to Scarlett's relief, Norrington heard it, and the boats began to return.

She was approached by Bo'Sun, the man who had caused most misery in her life, he stalked towards her whilst she walked backwards. She regained her confidence and decided on a tactic to get rid of the threat, she said to the approaching Bo'Sun 'You know, my father used to say 'When the storm breaks, some are dumb with terror, and some spread their wings like eagles and soar. Guess which one I choose?' He lunged at her and she caught a reel which had been thrown to her by a sailor, she grabbed it and swung over the sea. As the rope came back she kicked Bo'Sun's head off and protected the sailor who threw the reel to her. She landed however, next to Norrington who was fighting off another un-dead pirate.

**_BANG_**

The bullet ran straight into Barbossa's chest, all the people in the cave froze and waiting to see the result.

'Ten years you carry that pistol and you waste your shot' said Barbossa smugly

Scarlett fought next to Norrington until she suddenly felt the cold steel of a sword slice through her side. She fell to the ground.

Still alive Scarlett looked up at the approaching pirate who had his sword ready, as he raised it to deliver a fatal wound, he was ran through by a Navy Sword, a Commodore's sword.

Strangely, the man turned back into human form, and he stumbled as blood ran out of the wound. The curse had been broken. Scarlett got up to her feet, the wound didn't seem deep and so she ignored the burning. Seeing this, the ship went silent and watched the scene, the pirates were now mortal and surrounded.

Each in turn dropped their swords and surrendered, to spare the fate of death. Pointing his sword at a pirate, Norrington announced 'the ship is ours, gentlemen' and the crew exploded in a round of hurrahs. Scarlett smiled and let out a sigh of relief, but she was struck with a seething pain emitting from her side, she decided to open the coat to see what was wrong. She opened the coat to see her shirt was covered in blood, the whole side stained red, the wound was deep, and she looked up at Norrington with terror in her eyes.

He lunged towards her as her legs gave way, his hands being stained with blood; he caught her and lowered her to the ground. She passed out, if the wound wasn't sealed, she wouldn't have long left…

* * *

**I am so cruel...**

**So very very cruel...**

**OH WELL, the quote from her father is from Elizabeth: The Golden Age..great film and I love that quote**

**Remember to review! They make my day so please review :)**


	14. Chapter 14- An Uncertain Moment

**I'm BACK!**

**Stupid Spanish villa! I went on holiday to Spain and was promised Wi-Fi so I could upload, THERE WAS NO WIFI!**

**But Now I'm back and here is the next chapter :)**

**I will never leave it that long again, I promise**

**Also, thank you to every single one of you who reads and a THANKYOU SO MUCH, to every reviewer, it really makes my day, thanks again!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

'Get her inside, quickly; we need to seal the wound' said Commodore Norrington, as he held the girl.  
'Get Johnson, he's a doctor' shouted Groves to some other men who were free to help.

Norrington carried the unconscious Scarlett into his cabin and looked around, he couldn't put her on his bed, she needed small surgery, and an operating table was needed. In the rush, he ordered Groves to clear his desk of all papers. Groves shoved the papers onto the floor and helped Norrington place Scarlett in the middle of the table, on her back. The wound was still seeping and she needed it sealed, the room was in a flurry until Johnson ran into the room with some small basic surgical tools. Everyone crowded round the table and looked down on the girl, her face had gone pale, and all life seemed to seep out of her with every drop of blood.

The blood started to move off the table, and a single drop fell onto Scarlett's contract with Beckett, staining the East India Trading Company logo red.

xxxxxxx

Images swirled around Scarlett's head, hallucinations, flashbacks and dreams; she saw her past as it soared into view.

xxxxxxx

'Yo-ho all together, hoist the colours high, heave-ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die' sung the young Scarlett, of age fifteen, barely above a whisper, as she floated along in the tattered row-boat. The hot sun scorching her pale face, she had barely been allowed outside for social reasons. Her father always said, 'you'll never get a husband if you don't keep your skin pure and pale' and if she ever caught the sun, her face would be laced with white powder to conceal it. She wore a night-gown, stained with salt water, and dirt from inside the boat, her blonde hair in tatters, tying itself in knots.

She could hear only the sound of the water, calm, silent, as the boat pushed through it, she had long-lost the strength to row, but then again, she had nowhere to go. She sat up and sighed as her stomach growled, aching for food or water. Looking out to sea, she waited for a sign of land, instead she saw a ship. Flying navy colours and a light wood, she saw it as her salvation, even if it would take her back to her home. A gentle breeze blew as the ship came forward; she needed to grab its attention somehow. Thinking fast she ripped off the bottom of her gown and tied it around the oar, she waved it like a flag, hoping someone would see.

As the ship came beside her she looked up at its glory. It just glided past, not a soul noticed her, or so she thought. A line was cast from a window at the back of the ship, she saw her chance and grabbed a hold of it, as soon as she took the rope into her hands she was pulled up to the window. A pair of arms grabbed her under the shoulders and took her in. Standing on the ground, she looked up at her saviour. He said, 'what is a pretty young lass like you doing in the middle of the sea, in a row boat?'

'I-I ran away from home and I got lost' said the young girl

'Why did you run away?' Inquired the man

'I wanted to go to sea, and leave behind all the rules'

He chuckled, 'well we have some rules, but they're mainly guidelines'

Scarlett giggled for the first time in years, the toils of upper class had numbed her emotions.  
'You could be the cabin girl' Scarlett gasped with happiness and smiled, 'however', he continued, I must know Ye name'

The girl stopped and thought, she wanted to leave her old world behind, and that included her name, 'Scarlett, my name is Scarlett, and yours?'

'My name is Hector, Hector Barbossa' he opened the door to the deck and Scarlett followed him, ' and this is the Wicked Wench'

xxxxxxx

'Commodore, I need some warm water to wash off the blood'. James looked around and grabbed a nearby bucket, they managed to light a torch and use it to heat up the water. Johnson continued to wash the wound, until the cut itself was prominent.

He used some metal tools to open up the wound just enough that he could see the depth. 'From what I can see gentlemen, the wound is not fatal, the organs are intact and no major veins have been cut. She's very lucky' said Johnson unenthusiastically, there was something wrong.

'There's a 'but' isn't there' said Groves

'Yes, the wound may not be fatal, but the amount of blood lost could be, it depends on how strong she is' sighed the doctor.

Suddenly, Jack, Will and Elizabeth came through the door; Jack did not see Scarlett on the table and continued on a rant about how the crew had sailed off with the Pearl. 'How dare they leave me in that cave! I know I said to stick to the code and all that but-' he stopped in his tracks as every person in the room had turned around glaring. 'What' he asked, then Norrington turned around and walked towards him.

'Sc-' he paused, regaining his composure, 'Scarlett was wounded in the battle; we don't know what's going to happen'

Jack just stared at the commodore; he repeated himself, 'what?' Barely above a whisper, his eyes widened and he looked to the table that everyone crowded around. He saw her legs and boots, and then the red liquid that had ran onto the floor. His tanned skin went considerably paler, as he walked forward, as if every step was on glass. He saw her face, her eyes closed and the blood had drained from her complexion. 'Scar?' He asked, his voice cracked and shaken, as he reached down to her hand and took it in his own.

xxxxxx

'Gentlemen! We must return to rainy England tomorrow and get our next assignment from Cutler Beckett. So get to work and get this ship in shape!' Shouted a young Captain Jack Sparrow, although at this time he was still Captain of the Wicked Wench. The crew ran about, altering the sails, mopping the deck and steering towards England. Jack walked back to the helm, although half way back he noticed his flask of rum was empty, he needed it to numb the urge to break away from authority. He knew there was a supply down in the -, and so he moved from the helm towards the stairs which lead him down into the lower decks.

By this point Scarlett had been on the ship for a year, she had been hiding in the galley, although everyone but jack knew she was there. She fast made friends with the crew and Barbossa spent his free time teaching her how to be a member of the crew and sword fight. It was usually late at night when nobody was around and they were free to use the top deck for their lessons. She started to forget her old life and even her real name, her father was replaced by Barbossa and she flourished as a sailor.

Jack entered the galley, his, mind set on finding a steady supply of rum, he never liked Beckett or the company, they just paid him handsomely. He looked around, and saw the key for the storage cupboard hanging over the bench, walking over he was startled by a noise on the other side of the kitchen. He turned around d and saw no-one; he turned back and saw that the key was gone. 'What on earth?' He wondered and Scarlett emerged from behind a beam, holding the very key.

'You know, I don't think the captain of a ship should be drunk, or even drinking at all. For all we know you could sail us to Davy Jones' locker' she said, crossing her arms.

Jack ignored the fact she appeared out of nowhere and continued to defend his pride, 'I'll have you know, I'm a great drunk sailor, and- wait, why am I explaining myself to you, I don't even know who you are!'

She uncrossed her arms and said, 'Scarlett, I'm the cabin boy' she paused '...girl'

'We don't have a cabin boy' he also paused,'...girl'

'Well obviously you do, I've been here for a year' explained Scarlett

'A year!? ' Jack exclaimed, wondering how he had been fooled for an entire year.

'Yes'

'How did you get aboard?'

'I ran away from home and Barbossa picked me up'

'How did I not know about this, does everyone else know?' said Jack, in response, Scarlett nodded, because everyone _did_ know she was there, they just kept their mouths shut to Jack. He walked around the girl, inspecting her, contemplating his answer. He came up with 'Right, well, since we're I'm the middle of the ocean, I can't throw you off me ship. So I suppose you can stay'

Scarlett smiled and did a little jump of celebration, she could finally leave the galley in the daytime, 'Oh thank you jack, I mean Captain Sparrow'

Jack turned to look right into Scarlett's face, his eyes full of confusion and he said, 'What's your name again? I tend to forget the small things,'

Insulted, Scarlett replied, 'Scarlett, and I'm not small!' she had to deny he did tower over her, but then again she was only 16

Jack stepped closer till he was towering even more above her and put his hand to his forehead as if he were searching for something, 'What's that? I couldn't hear you because you're so far away' he laughed at the annoyed look on the girl's face, he liked her, she could be a great addition to the crew. 'Well, Scar, back to work.'  
'I hate Scar, don't call me that' retorted Scarlett.

'Feisty one aren't ya' said Jack with a smirk

'As long as you don't call me Scar I'll be nice' smiled Scarlett, gaining quite a crush on the young Captain

'As long as you're on my ship you'll be nice' smiled Jack, as he left the cabin, unknowing of the effect that girl would have over him in the years to come.

Jack knelt beside the desk, grasping Scarlett's lifeless hand, his eyes welling up but he did not shed a tear, his pride to big for that, he started to regret the last things he'd said to her and said to her 'I'm sorry Scarlett, who am I to judge you?'

The room fell silent as the men removed their hats in respect, it did not seem like she was going to make it through.

Then, a whisper came from the desk, 'You're Captain Jack Sparrow'. Everyone looked up in amazement and saw that Scarlett's eyes were open, and she had a small smile on her face as she stared into Jack's eyes. The scene touched the hearts of every person in the room, as they all burst into smiles and celebrations.

She was alive.

* * *

**YAY :)**

**Hope you like this chapter,**

**REVIEW PLEASSEEEE!**

**~StardustChaser2012**


	15. Chapter 15- Last moment of Freedom

**Here is the 15th chapter, the next one is the last one :(**

**But yeah, enjoy :)**

* * *

Scarlett lay on the desk, her eyes open and her wound sealed. She sighed, enjoying every rush of air into her lungs, she hadn't had such a near death experience before, and she had a new lust for freedom and life. She no longer felt weighed down by her past, as her future was right next to her, Jack.

She felt a hand holding hers and realised it was Jack's, she pulled it up so he would come closer and she said 'Jack, thank you for staying with me' and smiled.

Jack gave a small scoff and said in his usual over-confident tone 'Well to be honest I didn't even know this had happened. I'm sorry for leaving you' he stroked her hair out of her face and left his hand resting on her face, feeling the warmth rush back to her face, and her usual complexion returning.

She took her other hand and put it on top of hers, her hand clutched around it, as if she was so afraid to be alone, she said 'And if I'm honest, I would have done exactly the same if you had done what I did. You can now understand why I was drowning sorrows in Tortuga'

Jack smirked at the memories of their first encounter that year, yet he still didn't believe that abandoning her crew was the only reason she was there, he tried to press her for information, 'I suspect there was something more than that'

'And you'll never know' she smirked, winking at him playfully.

He chuckled and said 'will I ever know all your secrets Scarlett?'

She just shrugged and smiled, then asked if he could sit her up. Johnson agreed it was fine and she was pulled gently up by Norrington and Jack. The wound had started to seal over the stitches, she thanked her stars that it wasn't a dangerous wound. She turned to Johnson, Norrington and Groves and said 'thank you, to all of you. I wouldn't be here without you, especially James. You saved my life'

'Just in my line of duty Miss Scarlett' Scarlett giggled at his professional response and waved him over. When he arrived she beckoned him to lean down to her level, just as he did she flung her arms around his neck and embraced him. The only loving contact the poor man had ever had from a woman, for even he knew that Elizabeth's heart belonged to William Turner. He patted her lightly on the back so he did not press into the wound. When they pulled away he whispered into her ear, 'I would always save your life' they both smiled at each other and broke apart.

The men all walked out of the office as Groves and Scarlett also embraced. She was still sitting on the table, and Jack was standing next to her. 'Now they're gone, we need to talk' said Scarlett sighing.

Jack pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and curiously said, 'Yeah, about what?

She ran her hand through her hair and deeply inhaled, 'Jack, I love you-'

'But?' he interrupted her, knowing the path of this conversation.

'But,' she stood up with a groan and a wince, she walked towards him and put her hands on both sides of his face, she stared into his eyes and softly said, 'I have a past which is fast catching up on me. And when it does I'm sure Hell itself will break loose, and I need to face it for a change and not run.'

Jack stepped back, just for the effect of strutting back to her, whilst madly saying, 'Are you sure? Cause I've run from just about everything and it's been working swimmingly'

She laughed, and said 'I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow though.'

'You're Captain Scarlett… whatever your last name is, and that's the best thing you can be' he pulled her face to his and kissed her, it was slow, gentle and full of love. After they broke apart he sighed and said, 'I don't want you to leave me'

She heard some commands being shouted to the sailors, it seemed they were heading back to Port Royal, 'Well actually, we both may be leaving'

'What you talking about?'

'Well we are on a navy ship, and we're both wanted pirates'

'Ah.'

'Come on, let's face the world together' smiled Scarlett, she grabbed Jacks hand and gave it a squeeze, pulling him towards the door when he suddenly pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her with such passion it blew her away; she shed one tear knowing it was their parting kiss. 'I can't live without you Jack'

'You never will' whispered Jack as they leant their heads against each other, treasuring their moments together. Both breathing heavily, they broke apart and shook their heads, their strong personae masking their true emotions. They opened the door to the cabin and the bright sunlight shone in, blinding them both for a small while, as they left the cabin and their love behind.

Governor Swann stepped towards the pair and informed them, 'Mr Sparrow, you have many crimes against the crown and the company. We are all bound by the law and so you must serve the death sentence.' Scarlett stiffened, glancing at James for some sort of pardon but it did not come. 'And you, Miss Scarlett, although you received a pardon from the Company in the past, it still does not cover this act of piracy'

'Technically, I didn't really do anything, he stole the navy ship, he went after the Black Pearl, and he did… something else piratey. BUT, the main thing is, is that I just stood there and looked pretty'

'Never the less, you are known for being a pirate and associating with this man. I'm sorry but you also face death' he sighed 'There's something about you I know, I just don't know what it is'

'I probably robbed you at some point; I didn't really keep a record'

Governor Swann turned away from the two pirates shaking his head, he couldn't understand why a woman would throw her life away with piracy, and she was so young, only a couple of years younger than Elizabeth. He couldn't imagine Elizabeth taking on piracy as a career; he wondered what her parents thought. Moving on, he walked over to Will, and started to tell him he also had the death penalty when Scarlett jumped in. 'No! Governor Swann, all Will is guilty of is rescuing your only daughter, and returning her to her fiancé. He has served you so loyally over the years, do not end his life too soon' she pleads.

'You're right, Mister Turner gets a pardon. However, unfortunately that does not mean the same for you'

'I resigned to my fate long ago' said Scarlett.

'As did I' continued Jack, walking forward to the Governor. 'But you know, if there is any teensy wincey loop-hole you can find in me sentence, I'll reluctantly take it'

'There is no loophole Mr Sparrow, you've committed the most crimes out of everyone here. Now, to Port Royal.'

Xxxxx

They arrived at Port Royal, and they were both instantly thrown in prison, they were separated in their cells so could not even see each other before their last day on Earth.

The morning sun rose and Scarlett blinked open her eyes, she looked out her window once more to take in the smell of the sea, one last time. A guard appeared at her door and claimed for the dead-woman's modesty she must change into a white dress, a final touch of innocence before she left this world. Scarlett was handed a light gown, it was thin and contained none of the intricate detail most women wore at the time, it was just there as a symbol of repentance, even though she did not regret her actions. She slid off her shirt and pulled the dress over her head, she had to hand her clothes to the guard nearby. She looked down at herself and started to panic at her day of reckoning, she started to cry and shouted at the guard 'All I did was live freely, what on Earth is wrong with that!?' the guard just ignored her as she slunk down to the floor her head in her hands.

It seemed like hours she sat there, until a clang above her head jolted her up, the door to her cell had opened. 'It's time'

She stood up, her eyes red, straightened out her dress and took a deep breath. The guard came in and tied her hands together with rope; he led her out of the cell. Closing the door behind her, it slammed shut, the sound echoing through the jail. She walked slowly up the stairs of the jail, in front of her there was an archway leading to the gallows. Looking through the archway she saw Jack standing on the gallows whilst the man read out his charges, he then called 'The next criminal'. Scarlett walked forward, the crowd was strangely silent and did not call out to either her or Jack. Scarlett stepped onto the platform and stood next to Jack, he looked at her and smiled

'What are you smiling at?' She whispered as her charges were read out, unable to comprehend what could be funny.

'You're in a dress' he silently laughed

'Hey, I had no choice!' whispered Scarlett smirking, Jack continued to chuckle when Scarlett brought her tied hands up and hit him on the chest. He instantly silenced and she heard a couple of people in the crowd snigger.

The guard finished his listing and the drums began, the executioners put the nooses around their necks. Tightening them so that their fall was short and sudden, in the Commodore's words, Scarlett took her last breath and…

* * *

**Guess what... There is a sequel!**

**So, Review please and give any ideas on the sequel**

**Love you all ~Stardustchaser2012**


	16. Chapter 16- Finale

**Hello!**

**Sorry I'm finishing High School in two weeks so it's havoc around here.**

**Here it is though! The final chapter :'(**

**Just want to say thank you to all reviewers, you're all awesome! Please leave a last review on this :)**

**Thanks for reading and make sure you look out for the sequel**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Suddenly Will burst through the crowd, yelling MOVE to each person in his way, he looked like he was going to launch an escape plan. It's a good this Scarlett is well versed in the art of escaping; however, this one was not going to be subtle. Just as Will got close to the gallows the executioner pulled the lever and both Jack and Scarlett fell towards the ground. It all felt like slow motion to her, she could see the glimmer of a sword being thrown and it stopped Jack being hung. At a faster speed than light, Scarlett put her feet onto the stable Jack, stopping her own death. The crowd exploded some cheering, some panicking at the pirate attack, people ran around and the guards came running. Scarlett was thankful her noose wasn't tightened so much she could not undo it. But first, she needed to get out of the hole. She grabbed the rope holding her up and pushed off Jack; she tucked in her knees and managed to backwards somersault out of the hole and onto the stage. She sighed with relief as she realised she was firmly on the wood, she loosened her noose and threw it off of her, leaving it hanging from the gallows. Just as she gathered her thoughts, guards stormed the stage; some went after Jack and Will who had run in the opposite direction. She saw the opportunity to get her hands untied, she ran towards a soldier and kicked him in the stomach, as he fell to his knees she slit the rope and her hands were loose.

She wasn't thinking clearly, her mind was completely focused on fighting bare handed, she was a girl, but she could throw a good punch. A man came at her with his sword, at the last split second, Scarlett dodged a little to the left, the sword went under her arm and she gripped it tight. The soldier had a moment of confusion and then Scarlett delivered a swift kick to his side, he stumbled, so she took the time to kick him in the behind so he hurtled off the stage. She engaged in a sword fight with one man, her side aching from the sudden movements, but the adrenaline spurred her on. The sun gleamed down on her, her hair shining bright, as if a metaphor for the brilliant Scarlett she used to be shining through. She constantly beat ever man she was approached by; however, in the corner of the courtyard, she could see a group of Navy soldiers running to her.

Scarlett, like every good pirate, knew when she had to make an escape. She finished her fight with the current soldier and pushed him off the stage, he fell against a guard's horse, causing it to spook and rear up. The guard on the horse fell off on top of the man and the horse began to run, Scarlett sprinted towards the right end of the stage. She saw the noose and grabbed it, once she got to the edge of the stage, she leapt and the noose swung her around, over the small crowd next to the stage. The horse ran under her just as she let go, she landed on it with a thud. The horse galloped away from the crowds and out into the town, they came to a green clearing by the cliffs and Scarlett checked she wasn't being followed. It was all clear, so she got down off the horse and stroked its head. 'I have to go back and see if Jack made it. You're free now, run' she gave the horse a little pat and it ran off into the country. She could see that the party had gathered on the other cliff's edge, there was a little bell and stone walls surrounding the viewpoint. She ran quietly back to the courtyard, and she snuck in the shadows to the viewpoint, as she got closer, she could see that Jack and Will were cornered. She started to walk out but she was pushed back into a dark corner by Norrington.

'Stay here' he whispered and went back to the group. Scarlett remained in the shadows and watched the scene. Norrington walked over to Will and said in a degrading manner, 'I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you'

Just at that point Governor Swann stepped forward, he could not comprehend the situation, Will was always seen as a humble servant, only a blacksmith. He angrily said, 'On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!' he pointed at Jack

Will cut in 'and a good man.' He looked at Jack who was pointing to himself mouthing _that's me, _Will rolled his eyes at Jack's immature behaviour but continued never the less, 'If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. Actually, two pairs of boots…where is Scarlett?' he asked Norrington.

'She has escaped on a guard's horse. We cannot find her.' Replied Norrington, Scarlett smiled in the shadows, he truly was better than he seemed.

Will thought about it and continued 'Well in any case, at least my conscience will be clear.'

Norrington started to be annoyed by William's overconfidence, 'You forget your place, Turner'

Will moved closer to Norrington and squared him up, not taking any more degradation 'It's right here...between you and Jack'

Elizabeth than stepped forward beside Will and linked his arm, 'As is mine' _Poor Governor_, Scarlett thought, he'd be having a coronary by now.

Just as Scarlett thought, the Governor leapt forward panicking, 'Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!' The soldiers lowered their guns; the couple looked at each other with love. Scarlett felt sorry for Norrington, he was so in love with Elizabeth he couldn't see the obvious love her and William shared.

Just as Norrington was asking Elizabeth if she did love Will, Jack saw someone in the shadows, as the sun reflected off some platinum blonde hair. He saw it was Scarlett; his heart skipped a beat knowing she was alive and safe. Scarlett made eye contact with Jack and whispered 'Goodbye Sparrow'

Jack, being in the middle of the group could not whisper back, so he mouthed 'Goodbye Scarlett' just as Cotton's parrot flew by. He knew the Pearl was nearby and he could make a graceful escape. He jumped into the group and began a rant, 'Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this' he said to everyone, then walked to Governor Swann 'I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically?' The Governor flinched away from Jack as he moved onto Norrington; he poked him in the chest and said 'I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that' He walked towards the edge of the battlement and stopped by Elizabeth, he said, 'Elizabeth...it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry' Elizabeth flinched just like her father, clearly something Scarlett wasn't sure of happened on this journey. Lastly, Jack moved onto Will, having been on his side for the entire journey, he really had nothing else to say but 'Will...nice hat' He jumped up onto the top step of the battlement and started to walk backwards saying 'Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that' he fell over the wall and off the cliff.

'Well done Jack' Scarlett mused, everyone in the group ran to the wall to see Jack gone into the water, Gillette asked Norrington:

'What's your plan of action? Sir?'

Governor Swann had since calmed down and said 'Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?'

Norrington decided to be the bigger man and allow Mr Turner a pardon, 'Mr Turner.'

'I will accept the consequences of my actions' said Will.

Norrington unsheathed his sword and said 'This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life'

'Thank you' said Will and he returned to Elizabeth.

'Commodore! What about Sparrow?' shouted Gillette

'Well, I think we can afford to give him one day's head start. You men can leave' said Norrington, the soldiers all left and Governor Swann started talking to the couple. Norrington walked subtly back to where Scarlett was hidden, he too entered the shadows and quietly spoke some directions to Scarlett. She nodded along and Norrington finished with 'You will be safe there, now, go'.

Scarlett quickly left the scene, the town was empty, and the excitement of the day had calmed down. She rounded some corners, took some back alleys, and followed James' instructions. She came to a long street and counted the buildings until she reached her destination. She slowly pushed on the door and it opened, she walked inside and shut the door behind her.

A sign hung outside the building,

'J. Brown- Blacksmiths'

* * *

**The End **

**- Scarlett Secrets - StardustChaser2012 xxx**


End file.
